As the Wind Changes
by xbeautifulxdisasterxkate
Summary: There are things in this world that cannot be explained...    Rated M for later chapters   Barbossa/OC/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1_:__ A Visitor and the Tale of the Silver Leaves_

A small dingy floated smoothly along the calm sea, pointed towards the horizon. The burst of sunlight that came with the dawn woke the man within the small craft. He popped his head up and looked around for other signs of life. A large ship was sailing the opposite direction; he called out to it, hoping that its crew would hear him and turn around. After a bit, someone must have heard the cries, took the wheel, and begun to turn the ship about. They fetched the man without a ship and hauled him aboard their vessel. The crew whispered various comments to each other regarding the state of their new shipmate.

"Move aside! I wish to see what you bilge-rats have deposited upon my deck this time. Didn't you hear me? I said MOVE!" a woman's voice yelled angrily. This woman happened to be the captain of the ship, who was clearly unhappy about the change of course. The crowd parted quickly, fearing the wrath of the fierce pirate. She straightened when she saw the man standing at the front of the crowd. He was familiar to her; he was her friend. She walked to him, her eyes focused only on him.

"Had your ship stolen again, have you, Jack?"

"As a matter of fact I have, Cleo. It was stolen by none other than the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. You know him, do you not?"

Cleo jerked back, looking into Sparrow's eyes in shock. "Don't be silly, Jack. Barbossa is dead."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "He was brought back. Long story, no time to go into it, but I can tell you what we're going to do about getting my ship back."

"Why should I help you? You disappeared for years, and you show up now expecting me to help you at the drop of a hat. If you hadn't noticed, this is my ship."

Jack took her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. He saw much hurt and sadness in the crystal blue orbs that stared back at him. He knew about her past with Barbossa, and began to regret mentioning him.

"I'm going to prove to you that he is still alive. Barbossa may not be searching for you, but we got word many years ago that you had been captured by the British and were to be hung at sunrise on the first day of winter. That was what we thought had been your fate."

"You should have known be better. I've gotten out of tight spots before, and you all should have known that. Jack, I'll help you find your ship. Where's it headed?"

"It's headed towards the Tree of Life."

"The Tree of Life, Jack? Sounds like something you just made up."

"Well, maybe once I tell you the story it won't seem so made up…"

Jack launched into an elaborate story about a young man who had gone to the New World in search of a new life and freedom. The young man was adventurous, and upon hearing the story of a tree that would grant eternal life he set out to find it. In the end, he found it, but the odds were not in his favor. He died shortly before ingesting the shining silver leaves of the mystical tree. Cleo listened quietly, wondering how he had come across this tale. In her head, she laughed at him and mocked his every word, but she said nothing to him about how ridiculous it all sounded. Cleo ushered her friend into her quarters to sit and have a drink with her. They exchanged tales about their recent adventures and tales of their companionship long ago. The day melted away before them; they lost themselves in the stories and memories of old times. Neither one spoke of Barbossa, for fear of upsetting one another.

For many weeks, it was calm seas and clear skies. The crew grew jealous of their captain's treatment of the newcomer; they did not understand the history the captain had with Jack Sparrow, nor did they want to. She always was with Sparrow and seemed to be enjoying herself. When night fell, Cleo lit the torches that lined the sides of the ship and retreated into her cabin. Jack would stay on deck and talk to the crew or watch the horizon. One night, a storm came upon them and showed no mercy. The doors to the captain's chambers burst open violently. She began calling out orders and helping the crew keep things in order. The night was long and, well, wet, but the ship got through it.

"Jack, I wish to speak to you alone." Cleo whispered to him as dawn broke and land appeared on the horizon. Jack smiled and followed her into her cabin.

"What is it?"

"I know you have a compass that will point to what your heart desires most. Where does it point now?"

Jack took out the compass and held it out to her. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he said, a coy smile on his lips. She cast a skeptical glance at him, but took the compass and opened it anyway. It spun for a moment before pointing to the land ahead. Cleo snapped it shut and set it on a nearby table.

"It lies."

"The compass never lies. You know that."

The cry of "land ho" from the deck drew the two from the room. Jack's face changed instantly when he looked about.

"Jack, come ashore with me. The rest of you stay here and guard the ship." Cleo barked, beginning to lower the dingy. Jack shrugged and jumped in after her.

"What do you think we'll find, Cleo?"

"Hopefully we'll find your crew somewhere here. First, we'll walk the shore and look in the cove for your ship. If we find the ship we find the crew. "

"Right…"

The pair pulled the dingy ashore and went looking for the small cove that would hide any ship that would fit. Cleo scaled the rocks and looked down into the cave they found. She saw a mast sticking up into the light and positioned herself to drop down onto it. Jack followed her down onto the ship. Cleo whispered her plan into his ear and looked at him for confirmation. The two drew their swords and dropped down onto the deck. The ship's remaining crew froze, but did not attack. Jack recognized the men and put away his weapon. Cleo copied him quickly, not wanting to harm allies.

"Jack Sparrow, we never thought we'd see you again. We left you at port!"

"Why did you leave me again?"

"Well, Barbossa told us to…"

"Where is Barbossa, Pintel?" Cleo interjected.

"Went in search of the tree didn't he? Who are you anyway, missy?"

Cleo grabbed the man by the neck and whispered, "I'm your worst nightmare, you scoundrel." She growled. She took her hand away and grinned sweetly. Ragetti shivered at her willingness to take on his friend. "Ragetti, I am going to wait for your captain in his quarters. Tell him nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Where is Your Heart?_

The day wore on, and there was still no sign of Barbossa or the rest of the crew. Cleo became impatient and fidgety. As night fell, the remaining crew members lit the lamps and retired to their beds below decks. Cleo emerged from the captain's rooms and stood at the bow of the ship. She glowed in the lamplight like an angel of the sea. The angelic face stared into the dark cavern ahead; a light glowed in the distance. The light swayed as if from a small craft. Cleo called out to the crew, who responded almost immediately. She informed them of the approaching craft and allowed them to do their jobs. For the most part, they left her alone.

They pulled the inhabitants of the small boat aboard. "So, another mutiny foiled again, aye, Barbossa?"

"Jack! How did you get here?"

Jack pointed towards the bow of the Black Pearl. Barbossa turned to look at what Jack indicated and his jaw dropped a bit.

"You don't mean…"

"Go see for yourself, why don't you?"

Barbossa glared at him and began to approach the woman. He seemed to recognize her; he seemed to want to touch her to assure himself that she was indeed real. He stopped just short of the angelic looking pirate woman. She turned to him and just looked into his eyes. Neither spoke for fear that speech or any noise at all would cause the dream to shatter. After a while of silence and stillness, Cleo stepped forward. She got close enough to touch him; she extended her hand and touched his cheek softly. He noticed the way her hand shook and took it in his gently.

"Cleo…"

"Hector…"

A small animal dropped down onto the man's shoulder and made a noise of curiosity. He was ignored by the reunited companions.

"I thought you had been killed, Hector. I was sure Jack was lying to swindle me into helping him."

"I thought ye had been killed as well, Cleo. I knew the royals had captured you and planned to hang you."

"I escaped like I always do. But you, I was sure you had left me forever."

"I was brought back by Tia Dalma, the human form of Calypso. I've craved your presence for the longest time."

"Oi, Love birds! You'll have plenty of time for touching reunions later! Let's go find that tree!" Jack yelled. Cleo stalked towards him and whacked him over the head. "What was that for?"

"Jack, this is your ship. Do whatever you want. As for me, I'll be in the cabin there, and hopefully Barbossa will join me. If he does, there will be no more interruptions. Do you understand?"

Jack smiled sheepishly and brushed past her. Cleo straightened herself and drifted into the large room. Barbossa and Jack stood outside the doors and quarreled for a while. It was the same old argument over who was the real captain of the _Black Pearl_. The woman wished they would act like the men they were and one of them would just captain another ship. She thought of a way to temporarily stop the quarrel, and finally got it. She poked her head out the door and said, "Hector, why don't you come back to my ship with me? My crew is in need of a new captain."

"Ye would give up your position on yer ship for me?"

"I would. The _Weeping Angel_ is all yours."

"Why is it named so?"

"That used to be my nickname. I would stand on the bow at sunset and sunrise and weep. I wept for you, Hector."

Barbossa nodded and followed her to the dingy that she had come in without argument. The ride back to Cleo's ship was a silent one. Barbossa stared at the woman before him, still wondering if this was real. It could have been a dream. He never expected to see her again or be so taken with her even after all those years.

"There she is. The _Ange_l; just where I left her."

Barbossa seemed not to hear. She looked back at him with her sparkling crystal blue eyes and found him looking back at her. She smiled and held out a round object to him. He took it and looked it over. "An apple…" Cleo turned back around and raised the lantern to signal to her crew. When they got close enough, a rope ladder was dropped over the side of the ship. Barbossa, being a gentleman of sorts, allowed the lady to ascend first.

"Oh, Miss Cleo, yer back. We was worried abou' you we was."

"I didn't mean to worry you, dears. I just fetched the captain."

"But, Miss, yer the cap'n."

"Not anymore, Reah. Meet Captain Barbossa, you'll be answering to him from now on." She said, turning to him. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Miss Velastras, there be no need to command ye. I don' need to babysit ye. I say ye should be me first mate."

The rest of the crew agreed, as did the little monkey on Barbossa's shoulder. The tall pirate laughed and pet the little creature on the head.

"It seems I've got Jack's vote."

"Aye, ye do. He likes pretty ladies, and so do I"

Cleo laughed and retreated into the new captain's quarters. Barbossa followed quickly and shut the doors behind him. He watched Cleo walk around the room. He remembered the time when he was not welcome in her rooms; the time when she hated him with all her heart.

"Tell me something, Hector."

"Anythin' ye be wantin' to know."

"Was what you said true? The last letter you sent me was in your hand, but it did not sound like anything you would ever say."

Barbossa drew back, wondering how to answer. He looked out the window in thought, not knowing if the inquiry was a trick. The crystal-eyed woman hung her head. She took his silence to mean that he hadn't meant the words he had written to her. Cleo opened the door to the cabin and whispered, "I suppose I was foolish to think a pirate like you could ever love me."

Then, she left and boarded a longboat. She rowed her way back to the _Pearl_ in deadly silence. She heard the voice of Barbossa calling her name into the darkness, begging her to return to the ship. Tears ran silently down the female pirate's face. She had never felt more betrayed or alone. Cleo stopped rowing and drifted the rest of the way. She looked back at her ship sadly as she was taken aboard the _Pearl_.

"Where is your heart, Hector?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _What have I done?_

In the days that passed after Cleo left the _Weeping Angel _the crew did not take kindly to their new captain. They knew that he had been the one that made her leave, and they didn't appreciate him breaking her already fragile heart. Barbossa did his best to keep from angering the crew more by staying in his quarters. He spent the time thinking of ways to make amends with his weeping angel who had returned to the _Black Pearl_ the night before. He finally came to the conclusion that he should go talk to the angelic woman and see if she would forgive him. He prepared a long boat and set a course for the _Pearl_. Barbossa hoped that she would at least give him a chance, but he knew how Cleo was when she was hurt. As he boarded Jack's ship, he looked around for her. His eyes fell upon a familiar sight; Cleo standing at the bow of the ship.

"She doesn't want to see you." Pintel said, approaching the tall man.

"Well, I thank ye for tellin' me that, but I need to see her." Barbossa replied firmly. Just before he reached his goal, Jack Sparrow stepped into his path.

"Jack, get outta the way."

"No. I'll not move until you listen to me. Cleo does not want to see you. You hurt her."

"I never meant to hurt 'er!"

"I can't be sure of that because I wasn't there. Just go."

"Is there a reason ye don't be usin' me name, Jack?"

"I forbade it." The woman answered, "Barbossa, leave us. Perhaps in time I will be inclined to speak to you again, but for now, go."

The pirate lord was taken aback at her choice of words. She had never called him by his last name in all the years he had known her.

"Cleo, don' you understand? I never mean' to hurt ye."

"Too late." She replied. Cleo stalked off and ventured below decks. She came back eventually, her sword drawn. "Now, you will feel my pain. Prepare yourself."

Jack stood between her and the man she cared for. "Cleo, don't do this. He's better than you; he can beat you."

"Move; or you will fight as well." She growled. Jack made a nervous noise and ducked out of the way.

The sounds of metal clashing filled the air for the next few minutes. Cleo ducked behind objects and gracefully avoided his attacks. Once, the tip of Barbossa's sword caught her forearm. Jack winced, but noticed that she had not cried out or noticed the blood at all. He admired her for ignoring the pain and continuing to fight through it. Once, Cleo outsmarted the old pirate and put a nice mark on his inner thigh. Eventually the fight ended with Cleo's back against the mast and no other way out.

"Does that make you feel any better?"

"I suppose it does, Hector." She replied, holding her hand out to him. She had meant for him to shake it, but instead he took it and kissed it like a gentleman. "Now, come on, I'll tend to the wound I gave you."

She smiled and led him back into the cabin. Cleo made him remove his breeches and sat him down in a chair. The woman silently wrapped the injured area in a strip of cloth she had ripped from her shirt.

"I'm sorry about the injury, but you trained me."

"Tis no matter, Cleo. I did ye wrong and ye merely wanted me to feel the way ye did."

"You're damn right I did!"

"Cleo, ye didn' give me a chance to answer yer question."

"Words do not matter now anyway. Now, I have you, and I'm not letting you go."

Barbossa shook his head and laughed to himself. He smiled to himself as he thought '_What in the world have I done?' _

He redressed himself and took her arm. The pirate made her sit down and tended to her arm gently. Cleo took the hat from her companion's head and ran her fingers slowly through his hair. He sighed and looked up at her. Her fingers began to trace the scar under his eye gently. She remembered the day he received it. Cleo had seen many of his scars, but had never before dared to touch them. Barbossa took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. He saw things he never thought he'd see there. He folded her into his arms gently and smiled. He had missed her. The two stayed together for a while, Cleo whispering to him the way she always used to.

"Do you remember the last fight we had, Hector? The scar on my wrist you gave me?"

"I didn't know ye then. Ye was dressed as a boy anyway. When my blade struck yer wrist and ye cried out in pain I knew that it were no boy I was fightin'."

The look in the angel's eyes was tender and kind. Barbossa had seen the kindness, but the tenderness with which she looked at him was almost overwhelming. The pirate's cold heart softened for a time as he looked into her eyes.

The door opened and Jack stood in the doorway pointing at the two.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Cleo asked.

"Making sure you two don't do anything in MY bed!"

Cleo glared at him angrily. "Fine, Jack. We'll just go back to MY bed. Just remember that you owe me…"

Jack sniffed and let them leave. Barbossa started incredulously at the woman ahead of him. He didn't understand the boldness of her words, but he went back to her ship with her anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _What Happened to Us?_

When Cleo told Jack that they would be going back to her bed, she was far from joking. The two did indeed go to her bed as soon as they were aboard the _Angel_. No crewman dared interrupt the two for fear of what would happen to him.

"Hector, don't tease. It isn't kind."

"Ne'er said I was kind, lass. I do suppose I should be kind to ye. Ye did give me yer ship after all."

Cleo grabbed him by his scraggly beard and smiled innocently. Barbossa took her hand away and shook his head. He knew she always liked to be in charge.

"Cleo, ye can't be doin' much of that."

"Forgive me."

"Aye, I be doin' jus' that. What other man has touched you since I've been gone?"

"There was no one else."

The man grinned, pleased. The poor woman didn't stand a chance.

"Cleo…" he whispered.

Barbossa ravished Cleo until dawn, and slept through the day. When he awoke, his lover was gone. He emerged from the cabin and saw the crew members with their heads hung. He inquired about Cleo and her location.

"We don' know, Cap'n." answered one, "We all heard 'er screamin' this mornin' but we thought it was you tha' was makin' her holler out. Now, she be gone, sah."

Barbossa wasted no time getting to the shore to look for Jack and his crew. He knew that Jack would be out looking for the tree. A blood stained rock caught his eye, as did the initials traced in blood.

_HB_

Barbossa recognized his initials and knew the blood could only belong to one person. He searched the area, finding strategically placed drops of red and followed them. After a bit, he came across Pintel and Ragetti guarding her tied up, unconscious body. He stormed towards them in a rage, drawing his pistol as he went.

"Will the two of yeh explain to me why you've got 'er tied up like that?"

"It's not what you think, Captain Barbossa. 'e told us to! 'e made us do it!"

"Who is 'he'?"

"Captain Jack!"

"You two leave here and don't return if ye know what's good for yeh."

The duo noticed the weapon he held in his hand and made a quick getaway. Barbossa was angry; he wanted to know exactly why Jack had told them to do this to her. The sound of a pistol being cocked behind him made him turn and point his own pistol at his assailant.

"I think it unwise to do that, Sir."

He faced six British men who must have been with the newly settled colonists. All six guns pointed straight at Barbossa. He cast a glance down at Cleo, who had started to come around. She recognized the blurry outline of the soldiers who had done this to her.

"Don't fight them. You'll end up like me. Battered and bruised. Just do what they ask of you, Hector." She whispered, still weak.

Barbossa heard, but did not acknowledge her. His mind was made up, and he knew what he would do.

"If I surrender meself and join yer ranks, will ye let the poor lass go?"

"Of course we will. Your surrender and your joining of our ranks would benefit us greatly. Hand over your pistol and sword and any other items that might be considered a weapon."

The pirate's head hung as he did so and watched the things be gathered by an officer and taken away. What he had done was for her; to keep her safe from harm.

"Will ye let me say me goodbyes to her?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Seeing as your first job as an officer will be to throw her in the prison, yes, you will be able to say 'goodbye' to her"

He shook his head in disbelief. "You said she would go free!"

"I lied. Pirates do it all the time. Pick her up and carry her to the prison. Say goodbye because after tomorrow morning, you will never see her again. She will hang for killing an officer of the Royal Guard."

Suddenly regretting his decision, Barbossa untied and carefully picked up the half-conscious woman. He dragged his feet on the way to the prison, not wanting to leave her there; wanting more time with her. By the time they arrived at the cell she was to be kept in, she was fully awake. He did not answer any of her questions, but merely said "I'll see you again. Goodbye, Cleo."

She, of course, was used to this kind of behavior from him. When he spoke that way it usually meant that one of them would possibly be saying goodbye forever.

The next morning, a familiar face appeared at the door of her cell. She shot to her feet, curious about why he was wearing an officer's uniform. When he put her in irons and walked her to the gallows she realized who would be saying goodbye this time.

"Is this how it ends, Barbossa? You giving up piracy and me in one morning? I thought you were better than this, but now I see that you will do anything if it means finding that tree and gaining immortality. We will be saying goodbye, Hector, but our goodbyes will not end with my death. When we meet again, I will not greet you as a friend or lover, but as an enemy until death. Until next time, Hector." She said, sliding the dagger out of her sleeve, cutting the noose with it. Gun fire came from above, taking down whoever dared go near Cleo as she ran off into the forest and back to the _Black Pearl_. She danced with the crew and celebrated her escape. When the festivities had subsided and all was quiet, Cleo snuck back to town when it was dark and left a letter addressed to 'the pirate officer.'

Every man woman and child in that town knew who Barbossa was and what he had been before, and they feared angering him. Barbossa regretted what he had done to the girl he cared about. The shuffle of feet and the sound of paper sliding across the floor caught his attention. He rose from his bunk and picked up the envelope. He opened it silently and read the careful script on the page. It said:

_Hector,_

_My speech this morning had some truth to it. We must appear to be enemies before others, but if we ever can steal a few private moments… I don't have much time before the crew come looking for me, but there are a few things you should know. And they are: 1. Keep our meetings a secret, 2. Around the other officers, I am to be called either 'her' and variations thereupon or 'the pirate woman,' and finally, 3. Don't forget who you really are. Oh, and, I know why you joined the Royal Guard. You want to find the tree and protect your assets at the same time. Smart move, that one. _

_Now, there is a pool about half an hour away from where you are. Be there at midnight tonight._

_Forever yours,_

_Cleo V._

He glanced at his pocket watch, picked up his pistol and left to find the pool. The ribbons of cloth left on bushes and twigs helped him find the place she had indicated in the letter. A light colored dress hung from a low branch on a nearby tree. A woman bathed silently by moonlight, taking no notice of the newcomer. Barbossa cleared his throat; Cleo jumped and attempted to hide herself behind a rock.

"No, no, everything's okay. I only be followin' yer instructions, Miss Cleo."

A smiling woman stepped out from behind the boulder. The moonlight illuminated every curve of her body; the light of the moon made her pale. She took the dress off the branch and allowed Hector to lace it back up. She took his hand and led him to a flat rock a few feet away. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You could have been caught. Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

"I may be an officer now, but that change ha'int made me daft."

"My apologies, _Officer_ Barbossa. I don't know why a silly pirate like me even bothers to worry about your safety."

"I'm still who I was! Ye be insultin' me by thinkin' I was followed."

"You watch it, Hector. I may be a woman, but I still know how to use my sword and pistol."

The man's hand drew back, as if to strike her. She reacted quickly, disappearing into the water. He looked into the water, searching for any sort of human movement. Cleo reappeared on the opposite side of the pool. The white dress clung to her; her eyes no longer reflected the light.

"In all the years I've known you you've never tried to strike me." She said, taking a braid out of her hair to hold the object that had been braided into it. Cleo made the swim back to his side. When she stood before him once more she held the object out to him. He took the ring and looked at it sadly.

"This belongs to you. It isn't worth me keeping it anymore. I am no longer yours."

"Ye are naught but a traitor and a whore. Ye will never mean anything to me ever again." He replied, smiling. Barbossa enjoyed rubbing salt in her fresh wounds. He wound his hand around her delicate throat and laughed.

"I could do it, ye know."

A shot fired from a few feet away. Jack had his head cocked sideways, staring at the two. Gibbs stood just behind him.

"Let the girl go, mate." He said.

Barbossa's hand dropped from her neck and he backed away. Gibbs approached Cleo and took her into his arms. He heard his name fall from her lips in a sigh of relief, along with a few other words. Cleo was the only one he knew that ever used his first name. Gibbs smiled and led her away, leaving Jack alone with Barbossa.

"What were you going to do to her?"

"Jack, ye don' understand. She cut me deep."

"Mate, I heard the whole thing. She was just concerned about you. An' now look at you. No Cleo, that ring back in your possession, no way to speak to her, and she's angry and hurt. Done a right good job haven't you?"

Barbossa didn't respond. He just glared and stalked off back to the town. Jack shook his head and headed back to his ship.

Gibbs sat with Cleo and helped her dry her hair. He made her laugh and tried to distract her from what had just happened, but he had to know what she had said.

"Cleo, when we came to your rescue and I had you close to me, what did you say?"

"I said: what happened to us?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"You and Hector."

Gibbs fell silent and continued drying her hair, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Gibbs and Cleo. Isn't something wrong with this?_

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Cleo, I'm not going to help you hide that damn eyeball from him again. He's got enough problems as it is…"

"Well, come back to my cabin with me then. I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"Oh, alright, but just for a bit; There's work that needs to be done around this ship."

Gibbs and Cleo had been good friends before, but never had the two stayed by each other like this. Jack had begun to feel sick around them. He felt that the cuteness was too much for a pirate, but Gibbs was sweet to her and she didn't treat him too badly either. No one knew why she had gotten close to Gibbs, they assumed it was to make Barbossa angry. The only problem with that theory was that Barbossa was currently keeping to the settlement and couldn't see them.

Below the deck, Cleo and Gibbs sat in her chamber, playing a game of cards. A loud shout was heard by those on deck as Cleo won again.

"That's the last time I play cards with you." Gibbs said laughing.

Cleo smiled and nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"You always end up beating me!"

"Oh, well, I could teach you my secrets, but we best save that for another day." She replied sweetly, moving around the table to sit on his lap.

"Miss Cleo, this isn't right. Bar- I mean- the officer won't be happy when he finds out."

"What do I care? That man could die and I wouldn't give a damn."

Gibbs shrugged and put his arm around her. He enjoyed having such a beautiful woman in his lap. Sure, Tortuga whores were just swell, but he paid them for their affections. Cleo did things for him because she wanted to, not because he'd lined her purse with gold. He looked at her for a while, watching her blue eyes sparkle. He dared to touch her face. She didn't flinch; his rough hands were a welcome feeling. A smile appeared on her face and her eyes closed.

"Joshamee…" she whispered.

Gibbs toyed with her hair a bit, loving the feel of her slim figure against him. He barely noticed her hand caressing his face. He brought his face to hers and pressed his lips to hers, unsure of himself. Cleo wound her hand into his hair. She pulled back after a moment and smiled.

"You needn't be so cautious. I won't bite…..unless you want me to." She said with a wink.

Gibbs crushed his mouth to hers, almost knocking the wind out of her. He left her panting and gasping for breath. The man softly kissed and nibbled her neck as his hands worked diligently at undoing her dress. Cleo let out a breathless moan, taking hold of his hair again. The dress slipped past her shoulders; Cleo crossed her arms over her chest. Gibbs took her wrists and eased them back to her sides. He smiled at her before caressing with his hand one of her perky breasts. She groaned aloud, unable to catch her breath well enough to speak.

"Miss Cleo, tell me what you want." He said.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "You; I want you."

"Anything for you..."

"Joshamee?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Cleo."

He nodded and stood her up. Gibbs led her to her bed and laid her down. She began to undress him slowly. The way he was pressed against her allowed her to feel how much he wanted her. She flipped him over onto his back, laughing as she did so. He let her do what she wanted, seeing as he trusted her. Cleo rid him of the rest of his clothing. She wrapped her hand around him and heard the loud moan she received as a response. She began to move her hand slowly, trying not to tease or be cruel. Her hand stopped moving and slipped from him, but she replaced her hand with her mouth. The pirate 'angel' sucked him better than any Tortuga whore he had ever entertained, but she stopped just before he could reach his climax. He groaned and looked at her.

"You're not bein' kind, Cleo. Teasin' me like that."

"You'll forgive me, Joshamee."

"I will. I always do, but now it's your turn." He replied, pushing her onto her back. His lips crushed hers urgently. His hand crept between her legs and he inserted two of his fingers into her. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she arched her back to him. He slowly thrust his fingers into her, torturing her like she had done him. After a bit, she made him look at her.

"Please, don't make me wait anymore. I want you. I need you."

He grinned at took his hand away, replacing it with a larger bit of him that she appeared to enjoy quite a bit. As he began to move faster he heard her calling his name. It was all he needed to keep going.

Jack looked around. He found one of his crew to be missing, and intended to go looking for him. He knew that Mr. Gibbs had gone below decks with Cleo; he had even heard him say he wouldn't stay down there long. The captain descended into the bowels of his ship, calling his first mate's name. He heard Cleo's voice calling for Gibbs too. Thinking she was mocking him, Jack opened the door to her rooms. He froze in the doorway for a moment before silently closing the door again and walking back to his quarters.

"Sir, shall I go fetch Gibbs from below?"

"It wouldn't be wise."

"Why's that?"

"You might interrupt them."

The confused Bo'sun left the room, still not understanding what his captain meant. Jack scratched his head and downed the last of the bottle of rum in his hand.

"There's something wrong with this…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _The Hunt is on._

The next day, a search party set out in the early hours of the morning to look for the Tree. Cleo stayed behind, too exhausted to do much of anything. Around midday, she made a trip up to the main deck; her first appearance above deck all day. She looked into the forest, wondering if the party was coming back tonight. The crew watched her closely, not knowing what to say to her after last night. The only one who approached her was Ragetti. He was friendly towards her no matter what she did.

"So, Cleo, I-uh-well, we all heard you last night."

"I'm sorry, Ragetti. It won't happen again…well, I can't say that because it's likely to. I do apologize though."

"It's alright. I was jus' wonderin' why you did it."

"What I had with the officer is no more, and it never will be again. It's time for all of us to move on."

"Oh, I'm sorry for askin' then."

"It's nothing, Ragetti. You couldn't have known."

He shrugged and put his arm around her for a moment, then went back to his duties. Cleo smiled and continued to stare off into the distance. She eventually left the ship and headed for dry land. Her walk took her far away from the town and the ship. It wasn't long until she reached a secluded area of the beach. Cleo waded into the ocean up to her knees and looked out at the horizon. She stayed on this beach until the sun started to set. It was then that she began to gather wood and start a fire. She sat down beside it and watched the sun sink below the water, not thinking about getting back to the _Pearl_ so the crew didn't worry.

Certain members of the search party returned that night, but not anyone that might have thought to look for the woman. Cleo had a reputation for sneaking off and not telling anyone where she had gone, and staying gone for unreasonable amounts of time and coming back at ungodly hours of the night.

Back with the party, Gibbs sighed as he sat against a tree. Jack was busying himself with the bottle of rum he had brought along. He didn't interrupt his friend, knowing how much he loved his rum. His mind began to go back to the night before. The memory of it almost was enough to make him head back to the ship for her. He contented himself with watching Jack drink himself silly. Gibbs began to think he heard laughter off in the distance, and every so often Jack would ask him if he'd heard anything similar. Even though Jack was three sheets to the wind he knew when he heard something suspicious.

"Mr. Gibbs, I would be much obliged if you'd go see what that bloody noise is."

"Aye, cap'n, I'll do just that."

He picked up a torch and went in the direction of the high-pitched laughter. He was quite sure he was lost when he saw the light from a large fire ahead. The laughter had long since stopped and someone could be heard breathing heavily. Gibbs poked his head over a shrub to get a look and saw a woman lying on the ground.

"Excuse me, miss, but me and my captain heard you laughin'."

She seemed to recognize the voice and spoke as if they had been friends for a while. "Well, Joshamee, I'm sorry you and ol' Jackie over heard me entertainin' meself."

"Cleo! What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Staying out of trouble…badly. Was playing with a lost officer earlier. They're so fun until they threaten to shoot me for being a pirate…"

"They're not toys, you know."

"They're closer to monkeys, Joshamee. I can train monkeys."

The man laughed and shook his head, wondering how long it would take Jack to finish off the bottle and realize his first mate was gone. Cleo and Gibbs extinguished the fire and he took her back to Jack and the rest of the party. She stayed clear of the drunken captain and plopped herself down against a tree. Gibbs sat beside her and sighed.

"Why'd you do it, Cleo?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you sleep with me last night? Was it because you want to get back at your officer?"

"He is not mine any longer. I would never use you to make him angry. I do truly care about you, Joshamee. I hate that you think that I would stoop so low." She replied, hanging her head sadly.

"Cleo, I didn' mean to make ye think I didn't trust yeh. I wasn't sure of meself because of your recent…er…fallin' out with that man." He said, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder.

The girl rested her head against the first mate's shoulder and sighed. She looked at the totally sloshed Jack and laughed. He had gotten up and started to wander around the camp. It was comical to witness. Cleo stood up and took his arm. He struck at her with the bottle in his hand angrily.

"Now, Jack, that isn't any way to treat a lady. Stop it." She chastised.

"He wa' righ' abou' you, C-Cleo. Yer nothin' but a whore an' yer an 'orrible sailor." Jack replied.

"And you're nothing but a filthy bilge rat, Jack. Davy Jones's Locker'll have you yet, and for good this time! The world'll be a better place without your rum-soaked person wandering around." she replied, beginning to get in his face. Jack's hand moved to smack her, but it was stopped by Gibbs.

"You'll not be hitting her, Cap'n. Not whilst I'm here."

Jack plopped himself down in a huff and glared at the two. "I can' 'av any fun wit' you two aroun'."

"Yes, we make your life so unbearable." Cleo answered irritably.

"Don' be too hard on 'im. The rum's got to him again." Gibbs whispered to her.

Cleo nodded and left Jack to wallow in his "misery."

"He won't remember any of this in the morning. It makes me so angry that he'd dare to try to strike you, even if he is drunk."

"Why did you stop him? There was nothing for you to gain, so why did you stop him?"

"I don' want to see you hurt. I'd not be too happy with meself if I could prevent something from happening to you and I didn' try. I care about you, I guess you could say."

Cleo smiled. "We best get some sleep, Joshamee. Tomorrow, the hunt is on."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _This always happens to me…_

As the sunrise broke through the trees, Cleo stood herself up and stretched. She shook Jack a few times to try to wake him. Figuring it was useless, she began to shake Murtogg. He woke with a start and sat up quickly. She put her finger to his lips and asked him for his pistol. He willingly gave it to her and fell asleep again. Cleo crept silently through the forest, keeping a sharp eye out for any wandering settlers. She came across a small cabin in a clearing. She knew that her dress would give her away as a pirate if she was caught, but she took the risk anyway. In the cabin, she found a bit of food and took it while the occupants still slept. When Cleo returned to the group, she found all of them awake but one. Jack Sparrow was still curled up with the rum bottle from the night before in hand. She allowed another crew member to take what she had 'found' and took the bottle from Jack. She requested Murtogg put water in the bottle and return it to her. He did as she asked, fearing what she would do to him if he denied her. Gibbs laughed as she poured the water over Jack and he started to cough and sputter.

"What was that for?"

"I was waking you up, Jack." She replied.

He grumbled something under his breath, curses no doubt, and stood.

"Well, are we ready for the next leg of our journey?"

The men responded with a joyous shout. Cleo smiled and looked at Jack.

"Make sure all signs of our presence are gone. Once this chore is completed, we can forge ahead."

It took almost two hours to make sure everything was in order. Cleo and Gibbs had elected to go ahead to scout for them. Cleo wondered why Gibbs had tolerated her when she was aboard the _Pearl_ before she had become captain of her own ship. She knew how superstitious he was, but he never made an odd remark about her being bad luck. Cleo made a mental note to ask him about it later. They came to the same road as Cleo had earlier that morning. Just as they got across the road, a team of horses thundered past. The pair took cover behind a few trees and watched the team ride off into the distance. A bit later, a single horse and rider came by, stopping just after passing their hiding place. Cleo still had Murtogg's pistol and put her hand on it in case she needed it in the near future. The man dismounted the horse and looked around. Cleo stepped forward, remembering who the man was. Gibbs tried to stop her, but reached for her a bit too late. She was to face off with the officer alone. The two started each other down for a moment before exchanging 'greetings.'

"Traitor…"

"Pirate…"

"Why don't you just get back on your pretty horse and go do whatever it is you do now?"

"My job be takin' pirates like yerself to the prison."

"Good luck catching me." She teased, walking over to pet his horse.

"Well, when ye be this close it ain't goin' ter be hard."

Cleo shook her head; Barbossa turned his back on her. She silently mounted his horse and took off on it; she stopped and allowed her companion to get on behind her.

"I be thankin' ye for the donation of this fine steed." She called, laughing.

Barbossa threw his hat on the ground angrily and swore vengeance upon her. Meanwhile, Cleo and Gibbs rode to a safe spot and dismounted. The two laughed together.

"I must say, Cleo, that was a good trick. What do you think will become of him?"

"Who cares?" she said laughing. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait for Jack and the others."

Wait they did. The two waited until about midday for them; when they didn't show Gibbs began to get anxious. Cleo sat down with him and kept a hand on him at all times.

"What if Barbossa had them arrested? We'll be next!"

"Joshamee, don't think the worst. Jack is good at getting out of tight spots."

Not long after Cleo finished her sentence, there was gunfire in the distance. Gibbs looked at her with an "I told you so" stare. She shrugged and mounted the stallion, helping him on behind her. Upon arriving at the scene, they were not pleased with what they saw. Pirates and Officers faced off against one another; the parties were equally matched. Gibbs dismounted the horse and gave Cleo an instruction. She hated to leave him behind, but did as he asked. She picked up Jack and sped off; she dropped him off a ways away and gave him the horse. She told him to just go look for the tree while she went back to the scene of the fight. Cleo returned just in time to see Barbossa aim his pistol at Gibbs. She was too late to take the shot for him, but it's never too late to return fire. She missed the first time, but her second shot caught him in the shoulder. Eventually, the battle ended with both sides retreating to nurse their wounds. Cleo took Gibbs back to the ship with the help of the uninjured crewmen. She threatened to keel haul them if they weren't careful with him. He was unconscious by the time they got him to her cabin and in her bed. Cleo carefully dug out the shot while he was out, tended and dressed the wound, and stayed by his side until he woke.

Once he had woken up and she had looked him over, Cleo allowed him to sit up and have something to eat and drink. It was in her nature to take care of the injured, but this particular man meant more to her than any other she had tended.

"When will I be allowed to walk the ship again?"

"When I'm sure you're fit for it. I'll not have you on deck when you're unfit to be there."

"Cleo, don't keep me from my duties for long."

"I'll keep you away from them as long as I see fit. Jack wouldn't want you to put your life in danger. The crew can manage without you for a while, Joshamee. I have faith in them. Now, get some rest." She said, kissing his forehead softly and making him lie back down.

Gibbs nodded and allowed her to cover him with the sheet. After a while, he fell asleep again. Cleo slumped in her chair and watched him sleep. His face was twisted into an unpleasant look and she wondered what caused it. She touched his cheek softly and went to answer the knock at the door.

"Reah! It is good to see you. How's my crew?"

"They be quite well, Miss Cleo. We was jus' wonderin' when ye'd be comin' back, ye see."

"I'm not going back to the ship any time soon, but I do want you to move 'er from 'er current position. I'll find you when it is time to leave here. Don't go anywhere near the settlement, though."

"Yes, Cap'n."

With that, Reah took his leave and left Cleo to watch Gibbs sleep.

After a few days, Gibbs was able to get up and move about, but he was still weak from the blood loss. Cleo accompanied him most places and stayed in the room with him. Gibbs often whispered in his sleep, but the mutterings were unintelligible half the time.

A few weeks passed and Gibbs was deemed able to go back on deck. He seemed to be thrilled, but secretly he wanted to stay with Cleo a bit longer. He left her cabin for a bit, then returned and entered silently while she was asleep. He curled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She nestled into him and sighed happily. He laid there with her until she awoke in the late afternoon.

"Joshamee, what are you doing here? I thought you said you had work to do."

"I think the crew can manage without me for a bit longer. Haven't held you like this in a long time."

"It's true. I've not felt your touch in the longest time."

Gibbs smiled and held her. He felt strange, but it was a good kind of strange. His mind began to wander and a thought popped into his head, but he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

_Why me? Why is it always me?_ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _The Sunrise Reflected_

Cleo stood on the bow of the _Black Pearl_, looking out onto the shore. She wondered where jack was and if he was okay. She knew he had probably gotten rid of the horse ages ago, but that didn't matter much to her. Jack never did seem like one to have too much use for a horse. Members of the crew came by occasionally and spoke to her before carrying on with their duties. There wasn't really much to do since they had been there for quite some time. Gibbs brought her a dress around midday and motioned for her to follow him. Once they were safely inside her cabin, he explained himself.

"We're low on supplies and two of us are going into town to get some. We'll be disguised as settlers, of course…"

"I suppose you should help me get laced up in this dress then, aye? We've got work to do before you're ready to go anywhere near that town."

"I'll make you a deal. I help you get into the dress now, but later I get to take it off you. What do ye say? Do we have an accord?"

"I do like the sound of that. We have an accord, Mr. Gibbs."

And so it was that the two disguised themselves as settlers and made their way into town. No one thought it odd that two new people appeared overnight. Or, at least, they didn't seem to question the presence of the newcomers. Gibbs and Cleo picked up the things the crew needed and headed back to the ship. They kept their disguises on until the ship was loaded and they were below decks.

"Gibbs, you look a sight. It's so different seeing you cleaned up like this. I don't think I like it…"

"I know the feelin', Miss Cleo…" he replied, running a hand across her face and down her chest. He loved the way her soft skin felt under his worn hands. Gibbs began to slowly unlace the dress, wanting to take in every bit of her he exposed. It was like a drug.

Cleo watched him, wondering what was going through his head at that moment.

"Joshamee, I…"

She began, but was cut off by a finger at her lips. Cleo shrugged and kept silent for him. He was the only one she would allow to silence her. She looked at his face, which had been scrubbed clean for the journey into town. It wasn't a look she preferred. The gentle whisper of fabric falling to the floor seemed to echo in the room. Gibbs ran his fingers over every reachable inch of his companion, wondering how such a precious thing had fallen into the hands of a pirate. He was jerked out of his reverie when he felt Cleo's feather-like touch. The tiny vixen had started trying to remove his clothes. The innocent look she wore on her face made him chuckle softly and take her face in his hands. Cleo met his gaze, but kept removing the offending clothing from his body. Gibbs backed Cleo into a wall and pressed himself against her.

They were interrupted by a muffled voice outside the door asking for Gibbs. Cleo ground her teeth angrily and dressed herself enough to open the door.

"What do you want?" she barked irritably.

"I need Mr. Gibbs, Miss. It's urgent."

"Mr. Gibbs is busy! Answer my question, sailor."

"We've got a prisoner on deck, Miss."

Cleo sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Keep the little cockroach on the deck until I pass judgment upon him."

"Yes, very good, Miss."

Cleo retreated into the cabin and put on the white dress she had worn before changing into before the outing. It was ripped and smudged with dirt in places, but it had been kept fairly clean.

"What ye be doin', Cleo?"

"Prisoner on deck, Joshamee. Dress yourself and come as soon as you can."

"Can't it wait?"

"If it waits, I'm afraid the rest of the crew will be in a panic. Besides, this one is easy to get rid of."

"As you wish, me beauty."

Cleo smiled and walked out the door. She waited until it had snapped shut behind her to lean against it with her hand to her chest. He had never called her that before, but she loved it.

'_Be still, my heart.'_

She stormed onto the main deck, her ice-cold glare making a few of the crew members shrink back from her.

"Where is the captive I was told about?"

After a short scuffle, a man was shoved to his knees at her feet. This man was a sailor, a sailor who was in the employ of the royals. He wore no hat and kept his eyes on the planks of the deck. Cleo knelt in front of him and took his face in her hand, forcing him to look at her. She stood abruptly and looked at Leech.

"Take him to the brig; I will speak alone with him there."

Leech did as she asked, and locked him in the brig. She sauntered down the wooden steps and wound her fingers around the metal bars of the cell.

"Hector Barbossa…Never thought I would see you on this ship again."

"I wanted to see ye; there was no other way."

"Of course there were other ways."

"Not that a pirate be considerin'."

"Don't let your pals at the barracks hear you talk like that. They might get suspicious."

"I know ye be hatin' me, Cleo, and ye have good reason, but hear me out."

"Why should I listen to a word you have to say? Huh?"

"I can' give ye no reason. I only ask that ye listen, an' hope ye show mercy upon yer dear ol' Hector."

"I will listen. You walk a thin line, Barbossa, so watch your tongue."

"Cleo, when ye shot me in the forest I was in the infirmary for several weeks. I was angry at Gibbs for takin' what I thought was mine. I be beggin yer forgiveness for shootin' him."

"I will never forgive you for that."

"As ye wish. This may very well be the last time ye see me alive, Cleo."

Cleo straightened and looked at his shoulder. The uniform was now soaked with blood, and she could see him weakening. She called to Bo'sun to bring her some rum, a needle and thread, and a length of cloth. The cell opened, she made the man she had once cared for lie on his back. Cleo did what she could for him, but did not know if it would be enough to save his life. She ordered he be taken to the captain's quarters and checked on every once in a while.

As for Cleo, she returned to Gibbs. He helped her clean the blood off her hands and get a longboat ready to go ashore. The two went to the same beach he had found her on the night before they were attacked. They built a fire and slept by it that night. Cleo awoke early the next morning and watched the sunrise. She stood silently in the surf, the waves breaking around her shins. The reflection of the sunrise on the water mesmerized her.

"What's become of Jack?" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:_ Make your choice_

When Cleo and Gibbs got back to the ship, they sent a search party to look for Jack. Cleo tended to Barbossa's wounds religiously, and was always kind to him.

Weeks passed, and Barbossa got a bit better every day. Cleo spent extended amounts of time with him in Jack's chambers. Gibbs grew suspicious…

"Tell me ye love me, Cleo."

"I cannot do that, Hector, for I do not love you."

"Ye do love me; I can see it in yer eyes. Ye have always loved me, and ye always will."

"You called me a whore; you said I was nothing to you. I cannot love someone who does not love me. You will never hear me tell you that I love you again."

"Ye just said those magic words! Ye do love yer ol' Hector."

"Don't put words in the lady's mouth." A deep, male voice said.

"Leech, what're you doing here?" Cleo asked.

"Mr. Gibbs asked me to look in on you."

"You tell Mr. Gibbs that I can look after myself. I am not a child."

"He's jus' worried 'bout you, Miss."

"Where is he?"

"Gone into town, hasn' 'e?" Leech answered in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Get back to work, Leech, before I decide you're not worthy to be on this ship and feed you to the fishes."

"Yes, ma'am."

Cleo began to pace the room angrily; Barbossa watched her smiling. He stood and took her arm firmly; he made her look into his blue eyes.

"Soon you'll have to make a choice, Miss Cleo. Me or Mr. Gibbs, and I think I know who you'll choose…" he said, taking her face in his hands. She grinned and kissed his lips for the first time in quite a while. He seemed to melt at her touch, but he had no idea that this was only the beginning of her revenge.

"You know nothing, Hector. You broke my heart, and now there is no reason for me to spare you the same hurt I endured." With that, Cleo left. She walked the ship restlessly until it was almost time for dinner. It was around this time that Gibbs returned. Even though he had obviously gone to town without informing her for a reason he was seemingly empty handed. She watched him carefully and saw him sneaking something into a drawer in the captain's quarters that he locked before he walked away from it. Cleo didn't take too kindly to him sneaking things around behind her back like this.

The search party that had been sent out to look for Jack had not yet returned, making Cleo wonder what had become of them all. Cleo took a small flute-like instrument out of her coat pocket and began playing a sad tune that always ended on a hopeful sounding note. Different variations of the same tune were heard every night, but one night there came no sad lullaby from the main deck of the ship. A crewman named Bill looked all over the ship for the girl, but neither her nor Gibbs anywhere aboard the _Black Pearl_. He noticed that one of the longboats was gone and the door to the captain's quarters had been left ajar. Barbossa was nowhere to be found either.

The two had taken Barbossa back to town and left him at the Naval Office. They would not be seeing him again for a while. Afterwards, Cleo left Gibbs just outside of town and doubled back to steal a couple of horses. They mounted up and rode off in the direction in which they had last seen their captain heading. They followed the trail of flattened grass for a while until it split into two different ways. One way had only been travelled by one person; the other way had been taken by several. After much discussion, the companions decided to take the path less travelled. They came across several bones and bits of clothing along the way. It made Cleo shiver. A mist came upon them and with it there came the silence of death. They looked through the mist, keeping an eye on each other. What they found shocked them, an unconscious Jack Sparrow. He was not unconscious because of consumption of too much rum; it was unclear why he was blacked out. Gibbs helped Cleo lift him onto her horse and haul him back to the longboat. They took him back to the ship and put him in his bed. Cleo left him in Bill's care and went to her chamber with Gibbs.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What?"

"What are you hiding from me?" she repeated.

"Nothing at all."

"You're a liar."

"What makes you think I be hiding somethin' from you?"

"I saw you lock an object in a drawer in Jack's quarters. Every time I came around you before you locked it away you would shove it into your pocket before I could say a word."

"Cleo, let us wait until morning. Perhaps then Jack will be awake and I can reveal this to you all."

Cleo nodded reluctantly and kissed him. For the rest of the night, they held each other and kept each other warm.

A loud bang woke Cleo. It seemed that Jack was awake and had found his way into the rum again. She rolled out of bed and into the room he kept rum in. He jumped when he saw her and put his hand to his heart.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, luv."

"I'm glad you're up, Jack. I thought you'd still be out."

"That was no ordinary mist, Cleo. I'm glad I was brought back here. Who found me?"

"Gibbs and I brought you back, Captain."

"Good! Good, man."

"Shall we have some rum in your cabin, sir?"

"Wonderful idea!"

The two went back to Jack's quarters and drank rum until a knock sounded at the door. Gibbs entered and immediately kissed his love's hand. He fetched a small object from the locked drawer and concealed it in his pocket like he had before. He knelt before Cleo and smiled up at her. She straightened her back and sat forward in her chair, wondering what he was doing.

"Cleo, I have somethin' I be wantin' to ask you."

"Ask away, Joshamee."

He took the small object out of his pocket and silently placed it on her finger. "Marry me?"

Cleo stared at the ring for a moment, unable to find her words. Eventually, she choked out an answer of 'yes' and the celebration began.

'_I've made my choice, Barbossa.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _I Love Weddings…_

"Gents, we're going to have a wedding!" Jack announced to the crew.

The men cheered and congratulated Jack. He looked quite confused, but realized what they thought soon enough.

"No, not me! Her! Him! Those two!" he explained, indicating his first mate and the tiny pirate woman at his side. The crew corrected their mistake, and everything was back on track again.

After the short celebration, Cleo looked out into the dense forest. She witnessed an unnatural rustling of bushes, as if a human were hiding behind them. She secretly slipped over the railing of the ship and down the side into the water. She took care to make sure she was neither seen nor heard. When she reached the shore she encountered a familiar face in the bushes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let ye know that yer ship and the crew have been captured and have an appointmen' with the gallows in the mornin'."

"Is there any way I could see them?"

"Aye, there be a way. Ye'll have to trust me."

"Hector, I cannot risk going to them now. If you can break any of them out, do so. Bring Reah to me as soon as possible."

"They be askin' him questions about ye, Cleo. He tells them he doesn't know where ye are, but they will find ye. I'll do as ye ask, but should I ne'er see ye again I want ye to have these." He said, taking a ring off of his finger and handing it to her and reaching for a larger object behind him.

"I will look after them for you. Good luck."

The two smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Cleo looked at the large item he had given her. It was his hat adorned with peacock feathers. She donned the hat and returned to the ship. The crew stared at her in awe. Jack touched the hat and remembered who it belonged to.

"He came to see me about my ship. It has been captured, and so has my crew. He has agreed to try to break some of them out and bring them to me. Now that Barbossa knows where the _Pearl _is he could tell the navy. I'm sorry, Jack, but you're going to have to abandon your quest for now."

"When will he bring them?"

"They will come tonight, Jack. We will recapture my ship and head out to open sea. My hideout will serve as our stronghold. Barbossa does not know where it is, and therefore it would be quite hard for him to find us."

Jack complained for a while, but eventually gave in. Cleo spent most of the day scouting the military shipyard. She twisted the engagement ring on her finger nervously, knowing the consequences of getting caught in this town again. Eventually, the location of her ship was determined and she returned to the _Black Pearl_ to await nightfall. She looked on as the crew got the ship ready to sail and kept a sharp eye out. Around twilight the lookout in the crow's nest rang the bell to signal that there were unidentified individuals approaching. When Reah came onto the ship she ran to him and hugged him. Cleo was very happy to see her first mate again. Barbossa came aboard last. He had brought enough of her crew to sail her ship properly. Cleo ordered that the longboats be prepared and readied herself to go ashore again and take back what was hers.

"Come with us, Joshamee. You can return to the _Pearl _any time you like."

"Of course I will go with you." He replied, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I be goin' with ye too. The navy's no place for a pirate such as meself."

"Barbossa, you stay with Jack. I only need these men and Gibbs to sail the _Angel_."

"Not to be disrespectin' ye, Cleo, but I made yea promise long ago to stay with ye until the end and that be exactly what I'm goin' to do!" he replied fiercely.

Cleo straightened and stared him down, matching his ferocity. "The captain gives orders on my ship, Barbossa. You are neither captain nor first mate, so I expect you to know your place. You will take the second longboat to shore."

She nodded to Jack and swiftly boarded the first longboat that would leave the ship. Jack appeared at Barbossa's side and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"She's due to be married, mate."

"To who?"

"Mr. Gibbs…"

Barbossa clenched his fists in anger, but didn't know why he felt so angry. He had told Cleo to make a choice, and her choice was clear, but he was still angry. For once, he was wrong about her. For once, he couldn't predict her next move. It was now that he realized how much he truly cared for her; how much he needed her. Barbossa understood the consequences of attempting to break up the wedding, but would try anyway. Besides, he was a pirate; a pirate who would do whatever it took to accomplish his goal.

The first longboat had returned by now to retrieve Barbossa and the rest. A crowd of people stood silently along the shore, waiting for the rest of their comrades to join them. The three extra crew members brought over by the longboat finally made it to shore and fell into line with the others. Cleo stood, dividing her crew into groups and giving them specific duties to carry out once they were on the ship. When she arrived at Barbossa all she did was give him a twisted smile and stalk off to join her soon-to-be husband. He glared at them, wondering how he could go about tearing the two apart. Reah, Cleo's first mate, watched his rescuer carefully, aware that he was planning something. The ever loyal first mate took his captain aside and told her his suspicions.

"Cap'n, I believe that tha' man named Barbossa migh' be tryin' to run afoul of your and Mr. Gibbs' impendin' marriage."

"Yes, I thought he would try to pull a fast one on me. Keep a sharp eye on him, Reah. I trust you with this."

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n."

Cleo led her crew to the shipyard where her ship was docked. The first group she sent knocked out the guards and hid their bodies behind barrels, rope, and tackle that had been left out. The first group kept a lookout for other approaching guards. The second group sent was the largest of the three. This group, under the command of Reah, made sure the ship was ready to sail immediately. Once the final signal was given, Cleo, Gibbs, and Barbossa crept from their hiding place and made their way onto the _Angel_. The first thing Cleo did was venture into her cabin and retrieve her Colors. She raised them high above the ship, refusing help from anyone. She wanted to be sure that all who saw this ship leave the dock knew whose ship it was; Cleo wanted to make her mark. As the ship slowly crept out of the yard, shouts were heard and guns went off. The crew loaded the guns and fired at every ship they could see, moving or stationary. Cleo took up her rifle and fired back at the guards. She grinned as she watched the men fall one by one. They had earned it…

The _Angel_ eventually caught up with the _Pearl_. Both Jack and Cleo knew that the navy would be after them as soon as they could, but knew that the sooner they got to Cleo's hideout the better.

Gibbs stayed with Cleo while Barbossa slept below with the crew. Jack spent quite a bit of time on the _Angel_ with his first mate. He often brought over rum and drank with him. Cleo would join them from time to time, but mostly just let them alone and took the helm.

"I'm goin' ter miss you, Gibbs. You were the bes' firs' mate a man could ask for."

"Thank you, Cap'n. I'm glad to hear you say that, even if you are a little drunk…"

"I mean it! You were the bes'. Ye always got the best whores at Tortuga and shared 'em with your ol' cap'n Jack. Drinkin's always fun when yer aroun' to keep me in line. Hell, yer even gonna have a reputation fer takin' a woman from Barbossa! She's a sexy woman too. D' ye think ye could let me 'av a go at 'er before the weddin'?"

"I think ye've had enough to drink, Jack…"

"No, ye can ne'er 'av enough rum!"

"Just think of the wedding, Jack. You're not going to be sloshed or hung over at my wedding are you?"

"Of course not! You're me best mate! And, I do love weddings…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _Overboard_

As night fell and the sky grew dark, Cleo could be found at the bow of her ship. She had given Gibbs her bed until her watch ended. It was quiet and the sea was calm. Cleo could hear the men in the crow's nest talking softly and smiled. This was the first time in a long time that the captain of the _Weeping Angel _could not be found weeping. For the few crew members that were still awake, it was a happy moment. They spoke quietly among themselves for a while. She approached the men and smiled at them. One nicknamed "Roach" patter her shoulder. After a few minutes, Roach asked the question that had passed through their minds many times.

"Miss Cleo, who is the man that came back to the ship with you, I mean, if it isn't too much to ask."

Cleo looked at the door to her cabin and laughed. "It's quite alright, Roach. His name is Joshamee Gibbs. We are to be married at Angel's Cove and then he will become your new quartermaster."

Roach smiled and nodded; the group congratulated her and went below deck to sleep. Cleo stayed up and walked around the ship. Eventually, she left the men in the crow's nest to their job and joined Gibbs in bed.

As this captain slept, a wild storm arose. The ship jerked about violently, waking all who were aboard her. Gibbs woke Cleo quickly and made his way to the helm. Cleo stopped him, saying that she would take the helm while he instructed the crew. Barbossa stood beside Cleo, barking orders at her. A very wet and angry Cleo turned to him and stared him down.

"This is not your ship, Barbossa! You have no authority here. Never again will you give orders on MY ship." She yelled.

He silenced himself, but looked as if he were biting back harsh insults. Cleo called for Reah, needing to ask a favor of him. He appeared minutes later and had a whispered conversation with his captain. Barbossa was suspicious, but kept quiet. After a few minutes, Cleo dismissed Reah and continued attempting to guide the ship out of harm's way.

It was a long morning for the _Angel _and her crew. When the storm cleared, they found themselves at the entrance to Angel's Cove. The _Weeping Angel_ led the _Black Pearl_ into the cavern, past the fork in the cave (one way led to safety and the other to certain death), and to a large, cavernous area. The middle of this area held a rock set above the surface of the water that acted as a small island. The _Angel_'s crew began unloading collected treasure and hiding it away in the many crevices in the rocks. Cleo and Gibbs left the ship to meet on the island with Jack.

Meanwhile, Reah checked the ship for any damages. His search yielded an alarming discovery: Barbossa was not aboard the _Weeping Angel._

When the trio returned to the_ Angel_, they were informed of Reah's discovery. Cleo did not seem to be too worried by the fact that Barbossa was gone. She knew that he could have overheard the location of her hideout, but knew better than to think that he could find it without her help. Gibbs and Jack set up a camp on the slab of rock and stayed there while Cleo stayed on her ship alone. The creaking of the ship seemed to repeat the word "overboard" again and again. Cleo jumped when she heard someone board the ship.

"Calm yourself, luv, good ol' Jack won't hurt you."

"Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the camp for the night."

"I am. I came to make sure you're alright. Since we've made port and I've talked things over will Gibbs, you're set to be wed. Just say the word, Cleo."

"You talked it over with Joshamee, did you, Jack?"

"Well, sort of…"

"That's what I thought. Come back when you've gone over every aspect with him."

Jack smiled. "Aye, if that be your command."

Jack returned to the camp and sought out his soon-to-be former first mate. He found Gibbs half asleep by a small fire holding a teddy bear in his arms. Jack woke him with a sharp smack to the shoulder. Gibbs jerked upright and made for his pistol. Jack stopped him quickly and shook his head.

"We have to talk, Mr. Gibbs."

"What about, Cap'n?"

"About what's going to happen after you're married. You don't expect to stay with me and the _Pearl_ do you?"

"No, Jack. It wouldn't be fair to her or the rest of your crew."

"What do you mean?"

"My mind would always be with her. Wondering if she's safe; wondering if she's even alive. I don't want to be distracted all the time. What about her? She'd never get to see me. I can't do that to her."

"Go with her. She's promised you the position of quartermaster, and everything would run smoothly under your command."

Gibbs nodded and shook hands with his friend and former captain.

"It was good being in your employ, sir."

"I'll marry you tomorrow then?"

"If Cleo doesn't mind, yes."

Jack grinned and returned to the _Weeping Angel_.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I know I haven't posted in a while, and I'm terribly sorry. The work load has been very heavy. I'll post when I can, and now I'll be able to post more often. If there's something you want to see in one of my chapters/future stories send me a message and I'll do what I can.

Now, what you came for…

Chapter 12: _Jack's Lantern_

Cleo glared across the room at Jack. She knew how unreasonable he could be at times, but she'd never seen him like this. Cleo and Jack had been arguing about going their separate ways since midnight. Jack wanted them to band together into the makings of a fleet; Cleo wanted to be free to roam the earth as she pleased. All who heard the disagreement knew who would come out on top.

"I'll make you a deal, Jack."

"I'm listening…" he replied irritably.

"You know I'll not agree to be in a fleet, but I will promise you that I will come to your aid should there ever come a time that you need me and your old friend Joshamee."

Jack sighed and agreed, realizing that it was the best he was going to get. The two shook hands and went on about their day. Gibbs kept well away from Cleo. Being as superstitious as he was, it was his firm belief that seeing her before night fell and the wedding had begun was bad luck. Since he would not come near her, Cleo was left with Jack most of the day.

That night, with every lantern on the _Pearl_ lit, Jack and Gibbs watched Cleo climb aboard the ship. She took her place beside Gibbs and looked at him for the first time all day. The two could hear Jack begin to talk in the background, but neither could make out the words. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes. Jack cleared his throat and tapped Gibbs on the shoulder. He jumped to attention and looked curiously at Jack.

"Mate, now might be the time to say 'I do.' Just a suggestion" Jack whispered.

"You helped the pirates escape! Give us a good reason not to hang you."

"I know where they be hiding."

"Do you? Well, where are they?"

"I heard 'er say the name of 'er hideout is Angel's Cove."

"Why is it called so?"

"She was once known as the Weeping Angel, sir. Those who wished to meet either 'er or their maker traveled there."

The Commodore smirked and nodded.

"Do you have a heading for us?"

"I do…"

Music and merriment continued on into the night. Cleo eventually retired to her ship, Joshamee at her heels. The two made themselves comfortable in the bed and drifted off.

Hours later, the alarm bell sounded. An intruder had entered the cove. Cleo donned her tattered white dress and stood near the helm of the ship while all others hid below decks. The _Pearl_ drifted silently a few feet away. The unwelcome ship drifted further into the cove. It looked familiar to Cleo, but she said nothing. A white flag was waved and a voice called out the word "Parley." Cleo nodded and watched the longboat approach. The man was helped aboard by Gibbs, who stayed clear of Cleo as all of this happened.

"I thought I would find you here." a deep male voice said.

Cleo stiffened and turned to face the man abruptly. "Captain Teague?"

"Aye. Why do you look so?"

"I assumed you were the traitor and the murderous dogs come for us.

"He has betrayed you?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Not particularly, no. He betrays everyone at one point or another."

"Why did you come here?"

"There's been talk that you died, Cleo. Others said you had gone into hiding to be married."

"Well, obviously I'm still alive."

"You didn't invite me to the wedding?"

"That was your son's responsibility, Captain."

"My son?"

"Yes, your son. Would you like to see him?"

Teague paused and looked around. The crew had crept from their hiding places to look at the newcomer. Cleo extended her hand to Gibbs and smiled. He took the offered hand and stoon at his wife's side.

"Mr. Gibbs…"

"Captain Teague…"

"Where might I find Jack, Cleo?" Teague asked, the friendly tone gone from his voice.

Cleo shrank back and fetched Reah from the crowd.

"My first mate will take you to him."

Teague went with Reah and was not seen again for some time. Cleo watched Reach row Captain Teague to the _Black Pearl_. Gibbs put his arm around her and smiled. She looked up and turned to lean her back against the railing of the ship.

"Did he come to warn us, Cleo?"

"No idea."

"You don't think Barbossa could know where we are, do you?"

"If he does he is fighting a battle that he will not win."

"Tell me one thing, Cleo."

"What is it, Joshamee?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? You had never showed any emotion towards me. What changed?"

"I have always cared for you. I never acted on it because I knew you could do better than me."

"Cleo, you couldn't have been more wrong."

"What?"

"All I ever wanted was you. The years you sailed with Barbossa, I envied him."

"You did?"

"Yes…I wanted nothing more than to have you to myself. I knew what would have happened to me if I had spoken up, so I kept quiet."

"Nothing would have happened to you."

"How do you know?"

"Barbossa would listen to me then. He couldn't have touched you as long as I was around."

"I wish I had known that then. Maybe none of this would be happening."

"It would still be happening, Joshamee."

"You're right. Something else would have caused it."

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'"

"What are you doing here with Cleo?"

"She's a friend of mine. I married her and Gibbs. Does it matter?"

"She's dangerous company, Jackie. The royal navy has been after her since she made her appearance."

"The royal navy is after us all. You know that as well as I do that we are a dying breed."

"I know, Jack. What are you doing with that lamp?"

Jack grinned and hoisted the lantern attached to a rope into the air.

"You'll see…"

Barbossa stared out at the ocean. Two more days and they would arrive at Angel's Cove and all the pirates hiding there would be taken care of. He began to remember Cleo. It occurred to him that he couldn't remember her face or the sound of her voice. He knew that it was too late to save her, but he would have done whatever it took to save her from the horrible fate she was to face. Barbossa was done denying that he felt deeply for her. Cleo's live would end and he would hold himself responsible for all eternity.

Cleo watched the lantern swing back and forth. She grinned at Jack's antics until Gibbs suggested that he could be trying to tell her that it was time to leave. She wondered why he didn't send a messenger to tell her, but remembered who she was dealing with. Cleo nodded to Gibbs and woke the crew. Teague and the _Misty Lady_ had just after the lantern began swinging. Cleo and her husband had a feeling that they would be seeing him again. The _Weeping Angel_'s lamps were lit and the anchor hoisted back onto the ship's deck. Roach acted as the helmsman. Cleo asked Gibbs there they should go. He suggested Tortuga; Cleo reluctantly agreed and they set sail.

Two days later, the royal navy invaded Angel's Cove. They lost one of their ships to the trick passage. Not finding the wanted pirates put Barbossa in a bad position. He was locked in the brig and given no food for three days.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"The pirates. How did you warn the pirates?"

"Commodore, I were a pirate once, but me days of theft and treachery be over. I wish to see those barbarians hang for their crimes as much as ye do." Barbossa thought of Cleo and how she would react to hearing him talk so. He realized that she would rather hang than look into the eyes of the man who betrayed her. Hector still loved the free spirited woman. H came to the conclusion that he must try to speak with her alone after she was captured, but how?

In the two days it took to get halfway to Tortuga, Cleo was ambushed thrice by Barbossa's pet monkey, Jack. She had no idea how he got back on board, but let him be Things ran smoothly under the command of Quartermaster Gibbs. This made Cleo extremely happy. Jack sent messages over from time to time asking about supplies or other chance happenings. Days after reaching Tortuga, they got word that Angel's Cove had been infiltrated and raided by the navy. Cleo could not help but feel that she owed her life to Jack and his swinging lantern.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Trust Me

Cleo and Gibbs stayed at Cleo's small home outside Tortuga. She allowed jack to visit, but forbade him from bringing Scarlett and Giselle. She did not take kindly to the two prostitutes and refused to have them anywhere near her. Joshamee and Cleo most nights alone together.

"Cleo, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You look like you're up to something."

"No, I'm not up to anything. If anything I'm trying to find something to do."

"It's been a long time since you were confined to land hasn't it?"

"Too long. At least I am here with you."

"Cleo, you're unhappy here. I want you to be happy."

"As long as I am with you, I will be happy."

Gibbs smiled and pulled her away from the window. He gave her a gentle kiss and hugged her close. A knock came at the door. Cleo growled and answered the door. A man handed her a letter and walked away. Cleo opened it and began to read:

Cleo,

Jack is missing. The last time I saw him he was leaving the Faithful Bride with Giselle. Giselle returned; Jack did not. I hate to bother you with this, but I do not know what else to do. I've also heard tell that the royal navy has locked Hector in the brig and plan to hang him for treason. You must save him as well. I am counting on you and Joshamee to save my son and one of the few remaining Pirate Lords.

When Jack left the Faithful Bride, he was headed towards the docks. They plan to hang Barbossa in London. Jack is your first priority. We will meet again soon.

-Captain Teague

Cleo looked up at Gibbs and shook her head.

"I told you we'd be seeing him again."

"I knew you were right."

"What do we do, Joshamee?"

"I go look for Jack. You go to London. There's a reason Teague wants Barbossa alive, and no one can get through to him better than you can."

"I won't leave you. When I married you I promised to stay by your side until the end. Either we do this together or not at all."

"Cleo…"

"Yes?"

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes. That was a stupid question."

Gibbs sighed and didn't argue with her. She may have been his wife, but he knew well that she was stubborn and would get her way no matter what. Cleo gave him a sweet smile and led him out the door. The two travelled to the Faithful Bride as quickly as they could.

"You stand guard outside. Yell if you need me."

Gibbs nodded and allowed her to enter. Cleo stepped into the building and went down the stairs. There were many drunken pirates about, but she had expected that. She found Giselle between two unsuspecting men; her blood began to boil at the sight of them. Her bright blue eyes darkened and burned with the fires of hell. Cleo stalked over to the blonde whore and took her by the throat. The men looked startled and stayed where they were. The tavern watched Cleo drop Giselle to the floor and point a pistol at her forehead. Giselle looked around, terrified.

"There ain't no help for you, missy."

"What do you want with me? Jack isn't here."

"I can see that you twit! Do you think I'm stupid? Where is he?"

"How should I know?"

"You were the last person seen with him. Last night you left here with him and he never returned. I don't have time for the whole 'you're a liar, it never happened' run around, so tell me where you went with him."

"We went to the docks."

"What happened there?"

"We had a little 'fun' and I left after he fell asleep. Happy?"

"No. I still don't know what happened to Jack. You watch your back, missy. I might be back."

"Why would you come back?"

"Either to question you again or beat you within an inch of your life. It all depends on whether or not you've lied to me."

Cleo stowed her pistol and began to walk out.

"Wait!" Giselle called nervously.

"What?"

"I heard yelling and scuffling as I was leaving. I don't think that will help you any, but I thought you'd like to know he didn't go willingly."

"Thank you." Cleo replied. She disappeared after she spoke those words.

Outside, Cleo didn't see her husband. She called his name a few times and searched nearby alleys and shrubs. Her pistol rested in her hand; her finger on the trigger. She heard groaning in a back alley a ways from the tavern and went to investigate. A body lay motionless on the cold ground; the only sign that it was still alive was the breathing motion of its chest. Cleo knelt beside the injured person.

"Joshamee…" she whispered softly.

He seemed to recognize her voice and tried to move his head towards her. She stopped him and made him lie still. Cleo ripped a bit of cloth from her dress and dabbed at the laceration in his shoulder. He raised his hand to touch her, but his hand dropped just short of her cheek. She held pressure on his injury and lifted his hand to her cheek. Cleo took a needle and thread, which she always kept with her, out of her coat pocket and opened Gibbs's shirt to get at his wound.

"I'm not going to tell you that this isn't going to hurt, because it is. It'll help it heal."

She brushed the back of her hand across his cheek and began suturing the laceration. Gibbs groaned in pain and writhed a bit under her hands. He eventually stopped wriggling and she was able to continue. By the time she had finished, he had regained his ability to talk.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked softly.

"Don't worry about that. Do you think you can stand?"

"I might. I'll be able to make it if you help me."

"I'm going to take you to my ship. Roach and Reah will take care of you until I get back with Jack."

"I won't let you go alone."

"Fine, I'll take Darren with me. Happy?"

"The Bo'sun? He'll do just fine. If you return safely, I will be happy."

Cleo shook her head and helped him to his feet. He leaned on her until they arrived at the longboat that would take them to her ship. Gibbs lay in the foot of the boat while Cleo rowed. Upon arriving at the ship, the few remaining crew members sent down a flat bit of wood and hoisted the two onto the deck. Cleo instructed them to do anything and everything possible for him and left with Darren. Cleo and Darren searched the area surrounding the dock and found nothing. The two set off in different directions to look for the missing Jack Sparrow.

After a few hours, Cleo came across what seemed like an abandoned shack. She went around to a broken window and peered in. She saw what looked like her friend Jack tied up in a corner asleep. Cleo crawled through the window, cutting her ankle on the jagged glass in the process. She shook Jack and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Keep your mouth shut and maybe we'll get out of here alive. If you understand me, blink twice."

He did so and she removed her hand. She cut the ropes binding his hands and feet and allowed him to stand. Cleo made him go through the window first and slid out after him. The two slinked silently back to the dock and found Darren there asleep. Cleo woke him and asked him to take her and Jack back to the ship.

Back at the ship, Cleo spent most of her time with Gibbs. Jack had been taken back to his ship the morning after his rescue. The two captains had set a course for London, hoping to get there before it was too late. Neither of them wanted to disappoint Captain Teague.

It took a month and a half to reach London. Gibbs was well again, but still spent a considerable amount of time in an inn where he roomed with Cleo.

Cleo spent her days attempting to locate the prison Barbossa was being held in. Whenever she left the inn, she wore the dress of a London woman and a veil to hide her face from the world. The most wanted woman in London roamed the streets unnoticed by all the ever curious eyes. Eventually, she located the correct prison. She gained access to the cell in which Hector was kept and asked the guard to give her a moment alone with him. The guard left and Cleo knelt beside the bars where Barbossa was leaning against the wall.

"Hector Barbossa, what's been done to you?"

"Who are ye and what do ye want?"

"Do you not know my voice? Well, I didn't expect you to after so long." She replied. Cleo slowly lifted her veil and revealed her face to her former lover.

"Cleo…" he said, reaching through the bars to touch her face. He was surprised that she allowed him even that after what he had done.

"I'm here."

"Why did ye come?"

"I am here to get you out. I am under instruction from Captain Teague."

"I knew ye wouldn't have come here of yer own accord."

"I wouldn't have known you were set to hang had Teague not sent me that letter."

"Cap'n Teague sent ye, did he?"

"I could have told him that I couldn't do the job so be grateful that he did."

"Cleo, may I tell ye somethin' I realized?"

"Yes, Hector, you can."

"Everything ye have told me be true. I regret what I did to ye. I still care about ye more that ye'd ever expect."

"You know it is too late to tell me this. I have made my choice."

Barbossa looked away and sighed. Cleo reached through the bars and turned his face back towards her. He held her hand to his cheek for as long as she would allow, savoring the soft touch of her hands.

"Listen to me, Hector. Tomorrow night I will return with my crew and you will be free again."

"I wish ye didn't have to go. I don't like seein' yer pretty face covered by that veil."

Cleo smiled and shook her head. "Cap'n Barbossa, ye'll see me tomorrow night 'round this time. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Cleo…" he replied, letting her hand slip slowly from his.

As she neared the door, Cleo heard her name being called again. She sighed and returned to Barbossa's cell. She found him on his feet, staring at her intently. He took her face in his hands and kissed her through the bars. Cleo was astonished and pulled back laughing. She touched his cheek one last time, lowered her veil and left.

Cleo returned to the inn and found Gibbs asleep in the bed with his teddy bear. She grinned and stripped off her dress. She slipped the teddy bear out of his arms and set it on a nearby table, and then she wriggled into his arms and fell asleep.

Gibbs awoke before his wife and was pleasantly surprised to find her naked He knew she had gotten in late the night before and decided to let her sleep. He seemed to think that she would mind being woken up just to entertain her husband's fancy. He got dressed quickly and went out in search of breakfast. A short time later, Cleo forced herself out of bed. She noticed that the room was empty and wondered where Gibbs had gone. The wind howled outside and Cleo knew it would be the perfect night for a jailbreak. She sent a message to her crew telling them where and when to meet her, and to bring a cannon from the ship.

Eventually, Gibbs returned with a few assorted food items. He found Cleo fully dressed and ready to eat. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss 'hello.'

"Cleo, what happened last night?"

"Not much. I visited Barbossa and told him what Teague wanted me to do."

"What did he say?"

"A lot of things that he knows won't change anything. He knows I am entirely yours now."

"He tried to get you back?"

"Yes, Joshamee, he did. You know better than to think that I would give in to him."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, wondering if that was really all that had happened. Cleo could see that he didn't trust her. She hung her head and sighed.

"Why don't you trust me, Joshamee?"

"I do trust you, Cleo."

"You're lying…"

"I know about your past with him. It isn't you I don't trust, it's him."

"You don't trust him enough to be around me because you think he'll force me into something. You forget that I am stronger than I look."

"I don't doubt that-"

"Oh you don't? It seems more like you do." She interrupted, getting angrier.

"Give it up, mate, you won't win this one." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Close the door, Jack." Cleo growled.

"Roach is looking for you. Go meet him at the dock."

Cleo covered her face with her veil and stalked out of the room. Jack plopped himself down in a chair.

"One thing you'll learn about Cleo is that she is very stubborn. She's not like other pirates, Mr. Gibbs. She loves you, therefore, she will always be loyal to you. You must realize this."

"I don't want to lose her, Jack."

"Then don't fight with her. Trust her and don't make her think that you don't."

"Jack, I-"

"Joshamee, listen, let her do what she will. Nothing anyone says can change how she feels for you. The only person who can change how she feels is you."

Gibbs stopped trying to argue his case and nodded. Jack smiled and nodded back. He closed his eyes, covered his face with his hat and took a nap.

The day passed slowly; Gibbs got no word from Cleo. No one had seen her since she left the inn that morning. Everyone was worried except Jack. He knew that Cleo could take care of herself and that she was safe wherever she was. Gibbs was a bit angry with Jack about his attitude towards the whole thing, but said nothing to him.

Night fell, still no word from Cleo. Jack went to the prison Cleo told him about to look for her. He found her crew aiming a cannon at a wall waiting for some sort of signal. Reah explained that Cleo had entered the prison with the veil on to have a private word with the prisoner. Once the guard was gone she was to leave a dummy dressed in her clothes as a distraction after the explosion. The crew had already shoved the dummy through the bars and was awaiting her next signal. The next signal would trigger the explosion.

Jack peeked through the prison bars and watched Cleo smear the dummy with blood to make it seem like it had been injured badly by the flying debris. He found the idea clever and something he might want to employ next time he needed a means of escape. Jack also noticed how intently Barbossa watched Cleo. He was unsettled by the look in the traitor's eyes. Cleo turned to look at Barbossa and the look disappeared.

"Jack!" she called cheerfully.

"Sparrow…" Barbossa said less enthusiastically.

"Hector, be kind to him. Now, slip this through the bars and get back to this side quickly. Jack, I suggest moving back to where the crew is unless you want a hole in your torso."

Jack's face twisted into one of discomfort and he backed away quickly. Hector did as he had been instructed and backed away as well. Reah lit the fuse and covered his ears. The loud boom echoed all over London. Bits of rock scattered around. Shouts could be heard in all directions. Cleo leapt through the hole in the wall quickly and held her hand out to Barbossa. He hesitated, reluctant to touch her now.

"Come on!"

"Ye be sure about this?"

"Trust me!"

Barbossa grinned and took her hand. She hoisted him through the hole and the group took off in various directions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Safe at Last; We Can't Keep On Like This

They all made it safely back to the ship, except Cleo. She had gone back to the inn to fetch Gibbs, but found the room deserted. She inquired with the receptionist who told her that he had left hours ago. Cleo sighed and went immediately to her ship. The crew stood crowded around something on the main deck. Cleo didn't like it one bit. She shoved through the crowd and found herself in the middle of a standoff. Barbossa pointed a pistol at an unarmed Gibbs. Cleo growled and stepped between them.

"Cleo, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"He won't shoot me. He knows better than that."

"Then what are you doing?"

"If I'm in front of you he won't shoot…"

"Oh…"

Cleo rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved Gibbs, but sometimes he could be so clueless.

"What makes y think I won't shoot ye?"

"You'd do well to remember what happened to you last time you shot me on the deck of this ship."

Barbossa thought about it for a moment, then stowed his weapon. Cleo grinned and nodded at Gibbs.

"Roach, confiscate any weapons you find on him."

"Aye, Cap'n."

Roach stripped Barbossa of any and all weapons he found on him. When roach had finished and declared him safe, Cleo approached him.

"There is more appropriate clothing for you below decks."

Barbossa nodded and retreated to find the clothing of which she spoke. Cleo silently entered her quarters and shut the door behind her."

"What's wrong with Miss Cleo?" Reach asked.

"She and I had a disagreement earlier. She might not be feeling up to doing the things she would usually do."

"What happened?"

"She thinks that I don't trust her."

"Oh… Have you tried talking to her?"

"I think I'll let her calm down first…"

The two heard a glass object shatter inside the captain's quarters. No one dared approach the door. Barbossa eventually grew tired of hearing objects in the room breaking into and being thrown about and went back below decks. By this time, the _Weeping Angel_ was making her way out to open sea. A day passed and Cleo had yet to make her appearance on the deck of her vessel. Gibbs had begun to realize how his mistrust had affected her. Cleo eventually allowed Barbossa the private meeting he had been requesting just to shut him up. Upon entering her quarters, he noted that every glass item in the room had been shattered into many innumerable tiny pieces. The crystal eyes that would have normally shone with mystery and mischief were dull and lifeless. Cleo's left hand had been cut badly by the shards of glass.

"Cleo, why are ye doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Look at yerself! I've never seen ye like this in all my days with ye."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Wouldn't I?"

Cleo threw a nearby candlestick at Barbossa's head and refused to answer his question. She knew well that he would never be able to grasp what she felt. She may have been a pirate, but she still had feelings. Cleo was known for temporary loss of control of her anger and frustration. She was also known for throwing things.

"What makes you think that I would tell you anything after all you've put me thorough?"

"I be willing to do anything if it means that ye will consider me a trusted advisor, if nothing else."

"I don't think you could convince me to do that at all. You lost your power to influence my decisions when you decided to shoot Joshamee."

Barbossa wound his fingers into her hair angrily and dragged her from her perch on the bed. He forced her to her feet in front of him.

"I apologized for that long ago." He growled angrily.

"I said I'd never forgive you."

Barbossa glared at her, then dropped his hand from her hair. She bared her teeth and turned away from him. Cleo was used to him being violent, but he'd rarely laid a hand on her. She resisted the urge to throw something else at him and plopped into a chair. The two didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I still won't forgive you for what you did to Joshamee and I, but I will allow you to try and prove to me that you can be trusted."

Barbossa sighed and nodded. He approached her again and stroked the back of her head where he had pulled her hair. She turned to look at him. In his dark blue eyes she saw much pain. Cleo touched his scarred face and gently traced the scar under his eye. He sighed and took her hand in his, almost unable to resist her "innocent" face.

"Ye should speak with yer husband. He's been waitin' fer ye to calm down so that he may approach you without fear of ye throwing somethin' at him."

"Aye, I suppose that be true." She replied, mimicking his voice, "Send him in, will you?"

"Aye, Cap'n." he replied, mocking the tone of the crewmen when they spoke to their captain.

Cleo smiled and returned to her bed. For a while, it was quiet. No one entered or exited her cabin. She began to think that Gibbs wasn't coming. The truth was, Gibbs had been standing outside the door and had heard every word Barbossa and Cleo had exchanged. He realized then that Jack was right. Even though Cleo was upset with him she still stayed loyal to him. If he had seen the wordless exchange between the two, he would have thought differently. She loved Gibbs, but couldn't resist touching Barbossa one more time. The door opened with a loud creak and Gibbs entered in silence. When the door shut, Cleo sat upright.

"Cleo, I'm beginning to realize that I should trust you. I heard what you said to Barbossa; I know now that your days of loving him are over."

Cleo flashed a sly smile and stood. She didn't speak. She circled Gibbs once and quickly tied a blindfold on him. He was surprised, but went along with it. She led him to the bed and pushed him onto his back.

"What are you-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"Shhh, Joshamee. You don't need to talk."

He didn't have many choices at this point, so he followed her directions. Each time he reached for the blindfold she swatted his hand away. Even though he couldn't see what she was doing, he felt every touch of her hands. His sense of touch was on high alert at the moment. She grinned; she knew perfectly what she was doing and it pleased her. Cleo undid his shirt and trousers slowly. She ran her tongue down his torso and laughed softly. Her hands slowly caressed the inside of his legs. She felt him trying to get at her clothes and rolled her eyes. Cleo took the irons she'd stolen years prior and chained his hands to the bed.

"Now, are you going to be good or do I have to chain something else down?"

"I'll do anything you want…"

Cleo grinned, satisfied. She kissed her way back down his torso and applied her tongue to every bit of skin between his legs, save for one. She listened to him groan and plead with her to stop teasing him. Eventually, she took pity on him and slipped the throbbing appendage into her mouth.

Jack swung the door open and saw the sight. He quickly withdrew and slammed the door behind him.

"I always have the WORST timing with those two!" he said, frustrated.

Jack sat a short distance away from the door, but could still hear everything. He cringed every time he heard Gibbs say her name. A short time later, Cleo unchained her husband and walked back onto the deck like nothing had happened.

"Cleo, I hope you know those walls aren't completely soundproof…"

"I know. If you don't like it don't just barge in and don't sit three feet from the door."

Jack had no comeback for that. She was right and he knew it.

"Well, I just thought you two would like to know that we're safe for now. They have no idea it was us."

"Good. To Tortuga?"

"To Tortuga."

In the two months it took to get back to Tortuga, Gibbs became more and more irritated by Cleo's antics. She would steal Barbossa's hat and let him chase her around to get it back. Other times, she would have mock fights with him on the lower deck. He became increasingly suspicious that she was having an affair with Barbossa. The two fought almost constantly.

"Cleo…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"You know damn well what."

"Joshamee, I've not done anything to warrant this kind of treatment."

"Oh, really? Then why are you fooling around with Barbossa?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You sound insane."

Gibbs jerked his hand back, as if to strike her. Cleo, being the expert fighter that she was, waited for him to make his move; He lowered his hand.

"When we arrive at Tortuga tomorrow, you will not leave the ship. I forbid it."

"YOU forbid ME? I'm the captain of this ship! I give the orders, and I forbid people from doing things."

"I'm your husband, and you will do as I dictate."

Cleo knew not what to say. She stared incredulously at her "caring" husband and shook her head. The next day when they arrived in Tortuga, Cleo watched the longboat the contained her husband row away. In most ways, she was glad that he was gone.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that…"

"I know, Hector. I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I guess we all were."

"I heard talk that he's going to see Scarlett and Giselle."

Cleo's blood began to boil and the fires of hell rose up into her eyes again. Barbossa touched her shoulder in an attempt to calm her, but was shoved off violently. Cleo took a longboat alone to try to find the three. She found Jack with no problem. He was drunk in the Faithful Bride. She searched the tavern and found him where she expected him to be, between Scarlett and Giselle. Cleo grit her teeth and approached them, her eyes still dark and burning. She violently dragged Scarlett from her place beside Gibbs and deposited her on the floor. Giselle suffered the same fate. A few men moved forward to stop her.

"Touch me and I will shoot you all like dogs." She threatened.

The men froze in their tracks; they were drunk, not stupid. Cleo turned her attention back to the prostitutes.

"If either of you even considers touching him again, I will see to it that the two of you suffer for all eternity."

Cleo felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled away from it. She left without looking back. She knew what he would say to her if she turned back, and she didn't want to hear it. Outside the tavern, Cleo found Barbossa waiting for her. She mustered up the energy to smile at him. He took her into his arms and just stood there with her. Even a ruthless pirate could show a bit of tenderness at times.

"What are ye going to do now?"

"There is nothing else I can do. If there is something to be done, he will be the one to do it."

"Ye be finished with him?"

"Not quite. I believe in second chances for some. He's jealous because we've been friendlier towards each other."

"I respect yer choice, Cleo. I may not have always, but whatever makes ye happy."

Cleo smiled up at Barbossa. He enjoyed seeing her smile more than he let her know. The door to the tavern opened and three people exited. Cleo recognized them immediately. She growled angrily and moved to block their path. Her face was shadowed by her hair and the surrounding darkness.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

The light reflected her light blue eyes, making them the only thing the trio could see. Gibbs pulled back in shock.

"I am the Weeping Angel and your worst nightmare."

It had been a long time since any of those present had heard her call herself by her nickname; it scared even Barbossa. Now she only used that name when someone who angered her was going to die or be injured very badly.

"Miss Cleo, ye don't need to be so angry." Barbossa said, trying to calm her and keep her from doing something she'd regret later.

"I gave a clear warning and they disobeyed me. No doubt, that was due to something he told them."

"I've told ye once and I'll tell ye again, if ye keep on this way eventually ye'll do somethin' yer goin' ter regret later."

"Oh, just shut it, will you? I may call myself angel, but I can be the spawn of Satan himself when need be."

Barbossa fell silent, letting her deal with them her way.

"You came here with him?" Gibbs asked, getting angry.

"I came here alone. He followed me. Am I responsible for what he does now?"

"You left the ship when I forbade it."

"I became a pirate to escape from being controlled."

"Why did you think that you could scare off these two fine ladies? They have class, unlike you."

Cleo had been holding back, but she couldn't help herself any longer.

"Class, Joshamee? I have more class in one fingernail than they have in their bodies! The slanderous filth that spews from your facial orifice will cease or, so help me God, I will cut out your tongue."

"You will not speak to me that way! You will return to the ship and wait for me there so that I may deal with you."

"No, I don't think I will. My ship leaves at midnight, with or without you. Giselle, could you come here please?"

The blonde woman stepped forward cautiously and looked to Cleo.

"Giselle, I love the way your hair is done today." She said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

When Giselle began to speak Cleo ripped her backwards by her hair. She threw the prostitute to the ground and kicked her onto her back. Scarlett stepped forward slightly, catching Cleo's attention.

"Come any closer and you will end up just like her."

Scarlett hid behind Gibbs and peeked out every so often. Cleo eventually finished with Giselle, leaving her bruised and bleeding. She righted herself and began to walk back toward the dock. She stopped beside Barbossa.

"Come, Hector, the _Angel_ leaves in two hours."

The two left, leaving Gibbs staring after them in complete and utter shock. He had never seen Cleo so angry and violent in his life, and wasn't sure he wanted to see her that way again. He left the two women to find Jack and get back to the ship as soon as he could.

Back at the ship, Cleo had locked herself in her quarters. She didn't allow anyone in. She rested on her bed, thinking of the day she first met Barbossa. It wasn't until someone knocked at the door that Cleo realized that she had started crying at some point.

Eventually she began to think: _We can't keep on like this, Hector…_

**Author's Note**:

For those of you who are wondering what happened the day she met Barbossa, I'm posting the flashback once I finish it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Flashback: When Cleo met Barbossa

**Author's Note**:

Here's that flashback I promised!

~ It was two years after she began her life of Piracy that she met him on a beach near her hideout. She disguised herself as a young man and approached the place where he rested in the sand. It wasn't every day that the island got visitors other than Cleo and her crew. She cleared her throat, making the man reach for his sword and get to his feet.

"Who are you?" Cleo asked.

"It matters not who I am, lad. Where did ye come from and how did ye get here?"

"I come from many places. Depends on which one you mean. My ship, of course, how else would I have gotten here?"

"Ye be too young to have a ship."

"Looks can be deceiving. You still have yet to tell me who you are."

"I said that doesn't matter!"

"I'll make you a deal. We have a duel. The winner of said duel gets whatever he or she wants."

Cleo watched him raise his eyebrow at the mention of the word 'she' and realized that she'd slipped up a bit. Hopefully he would take it as an insult towards whoever would lose.

"We have an accord, lad. Let's see what ye've got." He replied, drawing his sword.

Cleo drew hers and backed up slowly, letting him come forward. She let him come within striking distance. When he struck at her she raised her sword to meet his. It seemed like a strange dance they were doing that went on forever. Once, he caught her off guard and his sword cut into her shoulder. He stopped when she yelped and dropped her sword. He approached the "boy" and removed "his" hat. Long, black hair spilled from beneath it. The voice that had once been deep was now light and soft.

"You win. What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"Cleo. Cleo Velastras."

"Yer a woman?"

"Yes, I am. Why does that matter?"

"I don't particularly enjoy taking on a woman in battle."

"It was fun though. You're very good."

"Yer not too shabby yerself. Come back to my ship with me. I'd love to have a fine woman such as ye on my crew."

"I have my own ship to think about, but I suppose my crew could sail for Tortuga without me for once. They're smart men."

"Yer ship…?"

"I told you that I have a ship."

"So ye did. One day I shall have to look upon such a fine vessel."

"So you shall. I will return to my ship now. Meet me here in a few hours."

Barbossa nodded, and they went their separate ways. Cleo went back to her ship and donned her white dress. After two years of wear you would think it was badly ripped and worn, but that was not the case. When the sun began to set, Cleo gave her crew instructions to return to Tortuga and wait for her there, then she left for the beach again. Barbossa watched her approach with his pet, Jack. When she got near enough, Jack jumped to her shoulder to investigate her.

"Ye'll have to excuse him, he's very curious."

"Does he have a name?"

"I call him Jack."

"That name reminds me of someone…"

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, ye've met him have ye?"

"Yes, I have. He's borderline insane, but very friendly."

"If ye insist. Come; let us journey to my ship."

Cleo barely remembered the longboat trip to the ship. She looked mainly out at the sunset, afraid to look upon someone as fearsome as the pirate before her.

"I still don't know your name." she commented as they pulled alongside the large vessel.

"Captain Barbossa. Ye may call me Hector."

"Hector Barbossa; the name suits you."

He laughed, "I'm glad ye think so."

The crew stared at her hungrily when she stepped up onto the deck. She noticed that one of them had a wooden eye, but that only made her wonder about the story behind it.

"None of ye will lay a hand upon her as long as I am here. You will call her Captain Velastras. She has a ship that is sailing for Tortuga, which is where we've set our course for."

Barbossa looked around and found that Cleo had walked over to the mast. He watched her run her fingers across it.

"You took Jack's ship, didn't you? This is the _Black Pearl_."

"Aye, I took the _Pearl _from Jack, but he always seems to find us and try to get it back."

Cleo nodded and looked around. She had been here before.

"Miss Cleo, why don't ye make yerself comfortable in my quarters? I'll be in in a moment."

Cleo nodded again and entered the captain's quarters. The curtains were drawn; the only light came from the candles. It seemed like hours before Barbossa entered. He looked around and found Cleo standing by one of the closed curtains. A bit of moonlight peeked through; he shivered slightly. He didn't want her to see the curse placed upon him and his crew by the Aztec gold.

"Hello again, Hector." She said.

"How's that shoulder?"

"Ever since Leech took a look at it it's fine. Leech is the resident physician on my ship."

"Aye." He replied, walking up to her. He inspected the bandage closely and nodded in approval.

"Hector, why are all of these curtains drawn?"

"It be a long story, Miss Cleo. Ye wouldn't want to hear it."

"Oh, but I do."

"Perhaps another night, aye?"

Cleo nodded; she waited until he turned his back on her and threw open the curtain. The moonlight spilled into the room. When the moonlight fell on Barbossa he changed. His clothes became torn and badly worn. His skin seemed to rot off, leaving the bone showing in many places. He didn't look at her. Cleo raised her hand to her mouth and gasped. She approached him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away violently.

"Hector, look at me. I'm still here; I'm not leaving; I'm not afraid."

"Ye would look upon this cursed face without fear?"

"I would."

He turned to look at her and gauged her reaction. When she didn't flinch or look away he began to trust her. She smiled and ran her fingers over his exposed jawbone. The only things left untouched by the curse were his blue eyes. He took her hand in his bony one. She wasn't afraid of him; that fact made him more comfortable with her presence. His free hand brushed against her skin. He wanted to feel as she felt again; wanted to be able to feel pain and pleasure and satisfaction like he used to.

Cleo stepped away from him and closed the curtain. She had not grown tired of staring at the cursed man; she only wanted to see the face of the trapped human.

"When I look into your eyes, I can see all the sadness and pain in the world."

"Aye, I suppose ye do. I am a cursed man, Miss Cleo. I want nothin' more than to lift this curse, but until then ye will see much pain in these eyes."

"I believe it." She replied.

Barbossa left her and went back out onto the deck. She knew that she would have to ask how he came to be cursed, but knew that it was a story for another time. When Cleo looked at Barbossa, she did not see the ruthless pirate she had heard about. She knew he could be merciless and cruel, but he hadn't acted that way towards her since he found out that she was a woman. She saw a man who could be a gentleman; a man who could be more than an ally to her.

On the deck, Barbossa had taken the helm. The moonlight still showed him and his crew for what they were: cursed, greedy men. He thought about Cleo's reaction to his curse. She hadn't been afraid of him when she met him, and she hadn't been afraid of his curse. He began to wonder more about who she really was.

Cleo and Barbossa grew closer as the ship sailed to Tortuga. The crew noticed how their captain looked at the visiting captain when her back was turned and always joked about it. The two spent four years in each other's company. Cleo eventually learned the story of the cursed Aztec gold, and helped Barbossa gather all the pieces. When they met up with Cleo's crew again in Tortuga, the two went their separate ways. Barbossa decided that it would be too dangerous for Cleo to join him and his crew at the Isla de Muerta, and asked her to stay behind in Tortuga.

Months after he left, Cleo got word that he had been shot by Jack Sparrow and was killed. Cleo met up with Jack and gave him hell for what he had done, but the two traveled together in search of the Dead Man's Chest nonetheless.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**: If You're Lucky…

The _Weeping Angel _had left Tortuga without Gibbs. The ship sailed for days without any sign of black sails following them. Cleo remained locked in her cabin for two days after they left port. On the third day she emerged and smiled at her crew. Barbossa was down in the galley when Cleo appeared on deck, and no one thought to fetch him. Cleo stood at the bow and watched the water ahead of her ship. It had been a while since she'd seen anything besides the room in which she slept and looked over her charts. A hand came to rest on her exposed shoulder, but she didn't flinch as she would have before. Cleo recognized the feel of this hand.

"How long have ye been up here?"

"Eh, not long. Where've you been?"

"Below with the crew. Are ye doin' well?"

"Better than I was, yes. I've made the decision that should he treat me like that when we next meet, I will do more than what I did to those two 'ladies'" she replied.

Barbossa looked down and saw that her hand bore no ring. He smiled coyly and touched her cheek. She looked up at him and took his hand from her face. It wasn't that she didn't want him touching her; she just didn't want him touching her in front of the crew. A small furry object leapt onto Barbossa's shoulder and made little chattering noises at him.

"Jack! Where've ye been?" Barbossa said to the little monkey. He held out an apple to his master, who took it gratefully.

Jack leapt from him to Cleo. She smiled and snuggled the little guy in her arms.

"I don't know how he keeps getting on board, but I'm glad he does."

"He be a crafty little animal."

"So I'm beginning to see. He got mad at me when I left you behind."

"I imagine he did. Jack isn't the disloyal type. Cleo, I Forgot to thank ye for saving me from the gallows. Yer visits to me helped me realize somethin'"

"What would that be, Hector?"

He bit into his apple and said, "I never really stopped caring for ye…"

"I could tell. The way you touched my face and the way we spoke to each other brought back so many memories."

"Aye, for me as well. Ye didn't deserve to be treated like he treated ye. I wish I had done somethin' besides stand there."

"What could you have done? It was not your fight."

"Why do ye think I followed ye? I wanted to do what I could for ye and keep ye safe."

"You're the same as you always were, Hector. You never wanted any harm to come to me."

"Ye be right. I never changed, but ye did, Cleo. Ye became more like meself."

Barbossa ate the rest of his apple in silence; he threw the core overboard when he was done with it. Jack leapt onto the deck to explore other parts of the ship. Cleo and Barbossa looked into each other's eyes for a while, as if searching for something. Finally, Cleo spoke:

"Maybe it would have been better if we had stayed the way we were before."

"Enemies?"

"No, Hector. Don't you remember when we stood by each other no matter what?"

"How could I forget? Do ye think ye can trust me a bit more now that he's done ye so wrong?"

"There was never a time that I didn't trust you…"

"Why did ye act the way ye did?"

"I was hurt. Did you expect me to act like I wasn't your enemy?"

"Not exactly that. I thought ye would have at least given me a second chance before runnin' off to marry Gibbs."

"I'm starting to think that my marriage to him was a mistake. After the way I've been treated recently…"

Barbossa touched his hand to her cheek once more and didn't allow her to move it. She had once told him that she saw much pain and sadness in his eyes; he now understood why it had affected her so. Seeing so much pain in her eyes affected him greatly, though he would never admit it. He brought his face level with hers and kissed her forcefully. She stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the force of his kiss. After regaining her balance she matched his forcefulness. Once they released each other, the two took a deep breath. Neither had been kissed like that in a long time. Cleo touched the scar under his eye. Barbossa ran his hand down the lacing of her dress. She knew what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing, but they both would have to wait.

"I've lost her, Jack…"

"I'm not entirely surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your behavior in Tortuga was atrocious, mate. I'm not shocked that she left."

The _Black Pearl _had been sailing for days in search of the _Weeping Angel_, but to no avail. Gibbs knew that the disappearance of his wife and her ship was his fault. He regretted not trusting her at the way he had pushed her away. Most of all, he regretted the way he had spoken to her. The night she found him in the Faithful Bride he had been unable to do anything with Scarlett and Giselle without it reminding him of Cleo.

"Mate, there may not be a second chance for you anymore. You'll be lucky to even see her again after the little stunt you pulled."

"I just want to make things right, Jack."

Reah, Roach, and Leech sat around a small table playing a game of Liar's Dice. Mostly, they only ever spoke of things that pertained to the game, but tonight the topic was different…

"What do ye think 'e's tryin' ter pull?"

"'E already drove out cap'n o'er the edge once. Who's ter say 'e won' do it again?" Roach commented, irritated.

Leech kept his silence. He knew better than to debate his captain's decisions. He could tell that his two friends were planning something, and he didn't want to be involved.

The night turned the ocean pitch black. There was no moon. Cleo was alone on the deck, save for the helmsman. She had given Barbossa her bed for the night. She needed time to think. Her love for Barbossa was beginning to drive her crazy. She loved her husband, but she had given her heart to Barbossa a long time ago. The little monkey, Jack, leapt down onto her shoulder and made little chattering noises in her ear. Cleo reached up and petted the little creature. Jack seemed to recognize that something was wrong. The animal stayed there with her until he heard a cry of 'ship ahead.' Cleo doused the ship's lamps and waited. The ship's sails were white, telling Cleo that this particular ship was not going to cause them any problem. She was paranoid; she did not want the _Black Pearl_ to catch up to them any time soon. She needed more time.

Cleo did not know it, but she was being watched. Leech stood a few feet away, wonder how he should tell her that two of her most trusted crew members could be forming some sort of plan to bring harm to Barbossa. He knew that if something happened and his captain found out that he had known about it and didn't tell her she would have his head. It took him a while to decide that he would think it over and request to meet with her privately. As Leech went below, Jack made an angry screeching noise at him. Leech laughed at the little creature and went to bed.

Cleo had heard the noise; it made her laugh. She loved the little monkey and his antics. Cleo left the deck and entered her quarters, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping Barbossa. She opened a small cupboard and took out a bottle of wine and a small cup. She took up a place at a small table and poured herself a glass of wine. It had been years since she had been able to watch Barbossa sleep. She still quite enjoyed it. After about an hour, only half of the bottle was finished. Cleo would have already downed the bottle by now, but the calm face of the sleeping man distracted. The more she watched him the less she drank. Eventually, the bottle of wine was long forgotten. Cleo had moved to kneel beside the bed; she played with Barbossa's tangled auburn hair. It wasn't often that she saw him without the hat covering most of it. Once, when she touched his hand he curled it around hers gently. She had no idea what he was dreaming about, but it seemed unlike him.

After a while of sitting by the bed holding his hand, Cleo stood and poured herself another glass of wine. The room was only partially lit by the lantern hanging by the bed. The door to her quarters swung open. Cleo hid in the shadows and picked up the pistol that rested near Barbossa's coat and hat. Two men entered with their swords in hand. As they approached the bed where Barbossa slept, Cleo lit a lamp near her.

"What do the two of you think you're doing?"

The two jumped and turned to her, the light revealing their faces. Cleo was shocked to see Reah and Roach standing there; she began to shake as her shock turned to unbridled fury. She brushed past them to ring the bell that hung outside her door. Stumbling could be heard below as the crew scrambled out of bed.

"All hands to the captain's cabin!" she called.

Cleo retreated back into her cabin and held the two intruders at gunpoint. All members of the crew filed in and stood in a line. The boatswain brought out the cat-o-nine tails in case she ordered punishment.

"Bo'sun, ten lashes for each of them."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"When that's done, they are to be locked in the brig and given no food."

The bo'sun nodded and took the prisoners onto the deck for the first half of their punishment.

"What was that about?" Barbossa asked, woken by the alarm that had been raised.

"Two of my crew members came to murder you in your sleep. There is no tolerance for insubordinates on my ship."

Barbossa nodded and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wish ye'd forgive me…"

"I do, Hector. I wanted to stay mad at you forever, but my heart still belongs to you."

"Does it?"

"Aye, it does. It always has."

"Yer words be sweet for a woman who be married."

Cleo held up the hand that had once been adorned with her wedding ring.

"The ring no longer rests upon my hand. I will not be married to a jealous, spiteful man who thinks that he can control me. I am as wild and changing as the wind, and I will not be made to serve or obey anyone's rules but my own. There is only one person who can tell me what to do." She said, looking to Barbossa on her last sentence.

A smile spread across his face; a genuine smile. It wasn't often that Cleo saw him with a genuine smile that conveyed happiness.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

Barbossa grinned and took out the small ornate ring that he had given her a year after they met. He slipped it back onto her finger gingerly. Cleo flexed her fingers and smiled. She kissed his cheek and pulled another glass from the small cupboard. She poured Barbossa and herself a glass of wine. The two entwined their arms and drank. It was an odd way to drink, but it was a custom of theirs. She put her glass back on the table and put the pistol she still held back with Barbossa's effects. Cleo climbed into bed and invited Barbossa to join her.

The next morning, Cleo woke before Barbossa. She exited the cabin to find Jack the monkey sitting on the steps that lead to the bridge. He was looking at something ahead. She followed his gaze and saw black sails. She had known that she would have to confront Gibbs eventually. She allowed her ship to keep its course. The _Pearl_ steadily came closer and closer until it was close enough for Jack and his first mate to come aboard. Cleo nodded to them and welcomed them onto the bridge.

"Jack, go into my cabin and help yourself to the rum."

"Thank you, luv." He said as he hurried off to find the drink.

"Cleo, please forgive me."

"I have forgiven you, but I can no longer be your wife."

"Please don't do this…I love you."

"Joshamee, you know without a doubt that I love you, but I gave my heart to Hector a long time ago. You will always be in my heart."

"I feel angry, but I still understand. You loved him before you even met me. Cleo, I feel terrible about the way I treated you. For that, I am sorry. I will miss you…"

"I will miss you as well, Joshamee." She replied, kissing his cheek for the last time.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and smiled at him when he released her.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"If you're lucky. I'll not give a definite yes or no, but it is likely that we will meet again."

Gibbs nodded and smiled. He left the bridge to fetch his captain. When Jack was brought to her he held a bottle of rum in his hand. The two exchanged greetings and goodbyes. Jack and Gibbs then returned to the _Pearl_.

The _Angel_ and the _Pearl_ would continue to sail together for some months.

After Jack and Gibbs had returned to their ship, Cleo went to question the prisoners in the brig." She found them nursing their wounds made by the bo'sun's whip. The looked up at her nervously, almost cowering in the corners; she glowered at them through the bars.

"Why would either of you dare to think that you could just walk into my cabin and attempt to harm someone? I could understand if there was a good reason, but there was not one."

"We didn' want 'im to hurt you again, Cap'n."

"That was no reason to attempt to harm him."

"Aye." They both said, flinching at the harshness in her voice.

"The two of you will be kept here for four days with no food. On the fourth day you will be given five more lashes, and you will return to your duties. You will never attempt this again. Do you understand?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Be grateful that I am in a merciful mood."

The two nodded; Cleo left and went back to her cabin to consult the charts with Barbossa.


	17. Chapter 16

**WARNING:** This chapter gets a little touchy-feely towards the end. I was in the mood for a little "fun" so I'm warning you guys about it beforehand . Enjoy!

**Chapter 16:** Saying Goodbye

Two months passes; the two ships were stuck in doldrums. The sails barely twitched and the ships barely moved. At night, the vessels glided through dark, glassy waters. A few days of such calm winds and waters put a few of the crewmen at each other's throats. Cleo, upon hearing of the unrest on her ship, ordered that six barrels of rum, two cannons, and three kegs of gunpowder be lost in an attempt to lighten the ship and give the crew something to do. Barbossa ordered them to run out the oars and row until they were told to stop. At his order, some of the crew scoffed and looked at him oddly. A glare from their captain got them going again. She planned to give them a lesson in authority on her ship. Jack followed Cleo's lead, but refused to have his precious rum lost to the sea.

Cleo's crew rowed on into the night until they reached a place where the wind began to pick up and carry the ship forward without assistance from the oars. The captains of the two ships ordered their crews to rack the oars. The warm wind filmed the sails with great force; it carried the large vessels forward at a high speed. Cleo could be found on the bridge, staring out at the waters ahead of the ship. Barbossa made sure the vessel continued to operate smoothly and stayed on course.

Jack often found his first mate staring at Cleo with a look of longing in his eyes. Jack saw how much he still loved her, but he saw that Gibbs was sacrificing his happiness for hers. He had always thought a lot of his first mate, but this act showed Jack that Gibbs had more of a heart than he had once thought. Gibbs knew that his captain was watching him, but he didn't care. He felt for Cleo like he had never felt for anyone before. He knew better than to think that he could win her back from Barbossa. He would let her go if she would be happier that way.

Barbossa watched Cleo stare out at the horizon. She had her hair tied back in a braid. He wondered what was on her mind; it seemed that something was bothering her. He ascended the stairs to the bridge and took her into his arms.

"The royal navy isn't done with us. Once they find out who set you free they will come for us."

"I have already thought of this. Let's not discuss that now, Cleo. What be on yer mind?"

"I do not want you to be taken back to prison, even if I would be taken with you. I remember the days we spent sailing the seas together."

"I remember those days as well. They be hard to forget. I wondered how a woman such as yerself came to be such a fierce pirate, but then I realized that ye were only copyin' me. When ye began to learn from me I knew I had a rare find on me hands."

"You knew I was different…"

"Aye, that be why I wanted yer company. I never thought that ye would become someone I care deeply for."

"This sort of talk is unlike you."

"Ye need to hear this from a man who has loved ye for longer than he can remember. I came so close to losin' ye, and I ne'er wish to test ye that way again."

Cleo was not accustomed to such sweet words coming from the fearsome pirate. She turned her face away, watching the little monkey climb the ropes of her ship.

"Are you proposing something, Hector?" she asked, her voice softening a bit.

"That all depends on what ye'll be agreein' to, Cleo."

"I'll agree to almost anything you throw at me."

"Sail with me again. If we survive this, stay by my side until the very end."

"I cannot refuse you now. My fate and yours are forever joined as one."

"Artful speech for a pirate..."

"I wasn't always who I am today. I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

"You and I will make a formidable pair."

"We always have…"

Cleo turned back to him and smiled. Looking past him, she spotted a solitary figure standing on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. The figure seemed to be shaking violently with anger or sadness. She wanted to know who it was and what was going on.

"Hector, go into our cabin and prepare a couple of glasses of rum. I'll be there shortly."

"As ye wish, me beauty."

She let his hand slip from hers and reached for the grapple that lay on the deck. Cleo took aim and tossed it upwards. It held fast on a rung that allowed one to climb to the crow's nest. She threw herself off the side of her ship and landed a short distance away from the man.

"What's the trouble, sailor?"

He did not speak; Cleo began to recognize the sound of sobs coming from the sailor before her. She took his shoulder and made him look up at her.

"Joshamee…?"

He nodded.

"What's got you so worked up?"

He tried to answer, but he choked on the words. She sat on the railing on which he leaned and allowed him to lean into her. She stroked his hair for a while before lifting his face up again.

"Cleo, I never wanted you to see my pain. I only want you to be happy."

"If I am happy, then you should be too, Joshamee. It isn't as if I said that I never want to see your face again. If that were the case I would not be here. Let me go, luv. Like I once said, I am as changing and unpredictable as the winds that fill the sails. "

"I know, Cleo, but it still hurts."

"Let's get you into bed, Joshamee. Come on now."

She took him down below and got him into one of the hammocks the crew slept in. She left him once he was asleep and returned to her ship. It was terrible to see him in that state, but it wasn't as if it would make Cleo go crawling back to him. He had even said that he wanted her to be happy. Nevertheless, it made her feel guilty knowing that she had caused his state of emotional distress. Cleo shook her head and joined Barbossa in their cabin for rum.

The next morning, an island appeared on the horizon. It was a small spit of land, but large enough to be called an island. The two ships split up to get around the island safely. The_ Angel _got to the other side just fine, but the _Pearl_ made no appearance. Cleo ordered that the ship go around to the side Jack had chosen to go around to see what was happening. As they approached, sounds of cannon fire could be heard. A ship of the Company had caught up to them somehow and had commenced firing on the _Pearl. _The _Angel_ was positioned behind the Company's ship.

"Let them have the triple guns…"

"The triple guns, Miss Cleo?"

"Isn't that what I said? The four triple guns on the bow of this ship are to be fired at them. Now, do as I say!"

The crew nodded, afraid of what she would do to them if they disobeyed. The four triple barreled cannons on the bow were loaded and aimed at the ship of the Company. Barbossa went below to instruct those who manned the guns. The Company's ship didn't expect a thing; they were too involved with getting the _Black Pearl_ to surrender. The sound of cannons repeatedly firing came from the bow of the _Angel_; twelve shots were fired, nine hit their target. The sound of glass and wood breaking off from the ship followed the shots. Cleo laughed manically as those on board the _Repulse_ scrambled to assess the new entrant into the battle. As the _Angel _neared the stern of the _Repulse_, the four triple guns were fired again, producing more holes in the ship and ripping apart its innards. The extra distraction gave Jack and his crew time to reload their cannons and fire a volley of cannonballs into the side of the _Repulse. _The Company's ship was overpowered by the _Pearl_ and the _Angel_. The officers who surrendered were spared and given a place on one of the crews; those who did not surrender were sent to Davey Jones's Locker. Once the crew and what was left of the destroyed ship's supplies were divided up, the two ships continued to sail together.

That night, Cleo retired early and sat in her cabin drinking rum and looking at one of her many maps. Any who laid eyes upon her could tell that she was deeply troubled by something. Barbossa entered, interrupting her thoughts.

"What's on your mind, me beauty?"

"Nothing important. Why?"

"I feel like you need cheering up, Cleo. Am I right?"

She shrugged and grinned. He picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Barbossa allowed her to remove his coat and shirt, but roughly cast her onto her back and did not allow her to remove any more than that. She lifted her hand and traced the many scars on his chest. She knew the story behind most of them. Cleo heard him gasp at the touch of her cold fingers. Barbossa busied himself with the task of unlacing and removing her dress. Once the white garment was discarded on the floor, he pinned her hands above her head.

"Allow me to be yer captain tonight…"

"Anything you wish, Captain Barbossa."

Those were the words he had wanted to hear. He roughly pressed his lips to her neck and nibbled a bit. He didn't get much of a response from that so he moved down. His free hand toyed with her left breast, which got more of a reaction out of her. She grabbed his hat in frustration and tossed it to the floor along with the bandanna he wore under it. Cleo ran her fingers through the long auburn hair; she had only wanted the hat and bandanna off so she had something to tangle her fingers in. He sighed and shook his head; he continued and gently flicked his tongue over her nipple. He felt her grip tighten and groaned. It had been so long since he had felt her against him like this. She tugged his face up level with hers.

"Teasing isn't every nice…"

"I never told ye I was nice."

"Please, Hector, I'm only patient with you and that patience is running thin at the moment."

He sighed, nodded, and undid his breeches. Barbossa groaned as the tip of his manhood rubbed against her dripping wet entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her. He groaned loudly and gripped her waist with his rough hands; she gripped his shoulders and arched her body towards him. Barbossa began to thrust slowly at first, but it was short-lived. His thrusts became harder and rougher than before; his mouth pressed to hers roughly.

"Angel…" he called out.

After a few final thrusts, he collapsed on top of her. She smiled and gently stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She lay awake, smiling about his use of the name he used to call her. She also began to think about Jack and the _Pearl_.

_We must say goodbye to them soon…_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** Never Forget

Barbossa awoke and became aware of the petite body nestled in his arms. He took great care not to wake her as he got out of the bed and redressed himself. The crew was already up and attempting to repair a ripped sail. Barbossa wondered when that had happened. If it had happened last night, he had been too wrapped up in his own world with Cleo to pay attention to any outside noises. It had taken him until last night to realize how long it had been since they had shared a bed. The sea on this day was choppy and violent. Barbossa, having experienced rough seas many times before, took the helm from a crew member named Hoyt. His little pet, Jack, jumped down onto his shoulder and made little chattering noises in his ear. Barbossa reached up and scratched the little animal's head briefly.

An hour or two later, a sharp click was heard and the captain stepped out onto the deck. She approached the helm, eyeing Barbossa hungrily. After last night's short-lived episode, Cleo wanted more, but she wanted to be the one doing the teasing. Cleo always had a thing for being in control, and this situation was no different. She imagined him begging her for more and begging her to stop teasing him. The thought was almost enough to drive her wild. If the thought had that effect on her, what would the sight and sound of it do to her?

"Good morning, Hector. I see that you are doing wonderfully after last night."

"Aye, lass, that be true. Ye tired this old pirate out."

"Perhaps you need another night like that…"

Barbossa chuckled and nodded.

"Perhaps I do."

Cleo grinned and stood before the helm, the wind blowing her raven hair out behind her. The sun shone down on the two ships as morning turned into midday. A sound like something hard hitting metal rang out; a splash followed. The crew of the _Pearl_ was crowded around the far side of the deck. Someone had apparently fallen overboard. No one made a move to dive in after this person. Cleo crossed to the far side of her ship, got a running start and leapt onto the deck of the _Pearl_. She crossed the ship and dove into the cold water. She swam downward until her hand came into contact with something solid and human-like. She grabbed onto it and hauled it to the surface. Cleo grabbed onto the ladder that was lowered and the crew hauled her up. She laid the body on the deck and sat up to look at who it was.

"Jack… None of you were going to rescue your captain?" she yelled at the crew.

Cleo was angry and wanted to slap all of them, but focused on saving Jack. She didn't take pleasure in it, but she opened his mouth wide enough and placed her mouth over his, exhaling into his mouth. After a few minutes, Cleo was ready to say that Captain Jack Sparrow was gone forever, but one final breath of air pushed into his lungs got him to start coughing and spitting out water. Cleo rubbed Jack's back and got him to lean on her a bit.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"As far as I know, Jack, your head hit something, you fell overboard, and none of these bilge rats made an attempt to retrieve you from the water. Be silent, Jack, I'll take care of you. Gibbs, the crew is in your hands. I'm going to take Jack into his cabin."

Cleo caught a glimpse of Barbossa staring at the scene from the deck of the _Angel_. She lifted Jack into a standing position and helped him to his cabin. She sat him up in a chair and kneeled in front of him.

"Is there something you need?"

"Rum." Was his answer.

Cleo rolled her eyes.

"I think you've had enough fluids for one day, Jack. Will you be okay if I go back to my ship?"

"I'll be fine, love. The _Angel_ needs you more than I do."

"Very well, Jack. I trust you."

Her fingers lightly brushed his face and she left. Gibbs helped her back to her ship, assuring her that he would take care of Jack. Barbossa wrapped his large coat around her and took her into their cabin. He tossed a rag at her to dry her hair off with. Cleo rolled her eyes and began to roughly dry her hair with it. The now soaking wet rag was thrown at Barbossa's head playfully.

"Now, lass, that isn't very nice."

"You threw it at me first."

"Aye. I did, didn't I? Perhaps we should get you out of those wet clothes…"

"Hector, I'll be just fine. What I really want to do is figure out where and when the next attack will be."

"If we head to Devil's Anvil there won't be anything to worry about. They wouldn' think to look there."

"Devil's Anvil?"

"I lived there for a short while after my resurrection. It's between Port Royal and Tortuga."

"I suppose we could go there. What of the _Pearl_?"

"They could split off from us. We be harder to track when we aren't sailing on top of each other. They be looking for two ships sailing side by side."

"You're right, Hector. We must decide where we will rejoin each other."

"Do ye really think that we can continue to travel like this? I be ready to be rid of Sparrow and his crew! What of us? We are not his babysitters!"

"Calm yourself. You do not have to get so angry to convey your point." She said irritably.

Barbossa and Cleo didn't speak for some minutes. The sudden tension between them was strange and unusual. The crew of the _Angel_ did not dare approach them.

"Hector, you have to remember that, even though you will come before him, I made him a promise."

"Why do ye always have a way of makin' me feel regretful?"

"Why do you always have a way of being an insufferable ass?"

"What's got ye so angry all the sudden?"

Cleo realized that she there was no reason for her to be angry with him. He had only been telling her how he felt. No reason to be angry.

"Hector, forgive me. Something must be wrong with me to have that level of reaction to something that is hardly significant. I will speak with Jack soon and tell him the plan."

She left the bridge and disappeared into her cabin. The plan she had formulated was not the plan Barbossa had suggested. Well, part of it was. Her plan was to capture a ship that resembled hers and murder the crew, take their cargo, and sail the ship into the rocky shore around Devil's Anvil. She would cut the rope that operated the rudder and leave it stranded there, a ghost ship.

It took a few days, but they eventually ran across a ship that closely resembled the _Angel_. Cleo had her crew storm the ship and kill everyone they could find. All of this took place while Barbossa slept peacefully in the cabin. Half of the _Angel_'s crew helped Cleo man the captured vessel while the other half stayed behind to pilot the _Angel_. When Barbossa woke and discovered what had happened he was less than pleased by it. Even though it did not please him, he knew that Cleo was going to do what she was going to do whether he liked it or not. So, just like he had had to deal with Jack's antics, he dealt with hers.

It took another day to arrive at Devil's Anvil. Cleo crashed the captured ship into the rocks and cut the ropes that would let the wheel control the rudder. She rowed back to her ship with the crew members that had been aboard the decoy ship. Barbossa was still irritated with her about the change of plans. For a while, he refused to speak to her, but his heart softened eventually. Jack was brought aboard the _Angel_ to speak with Cleo and Barbossa about parting ways for a while. They agreed that the _Angel_ would sail back to Tortuga and the _Pearl_ would sail until they found what Jack dubbed a suitable place to make port. Cleo pulled Jack aside before he returned to his ship and slipped something into his hand.

"Never forget, Jack. Never forget the promise I made to you all those years ago. I will always be there should you need me. Promise me that you won't hesitate to call me back if you need me."

"I promise, Cleo. You know I'll never forget that."

So, the _Pearl_ and the _Angel_ parted ways. The _Angel_ made it back to Tortuga in a week and a half. Once there, Cleo and Hector got word that the _Pearl _had been attacked by the East India Company, but they had gotten away. Cleo wondered what the next move was; how she could keep Barbossa safe.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** _Never the Same_

It had been weeks since the _Angel_ docked at Tortuga and Cleo was beginning to go a bit crazy. She had been trapped in her small house with Barbossa for days. They had been at each other's throats the past few days. As a result, they stayed away from each other as much as possible. He often left in the evening and didn't return until early in the morning. One morning, he returned to the small house and Cleo was not there. It was impossible to determine where she had gone and she had left no note. Barbossa waited for her to return. He did not know that it would be such a long wait. Around midday, he began to worry. He knew well that Cleo could take care of herself, but it was odd for her to be gone so long.

Meanwhile, Cleo glared into the running water of the stream she had found. Last night after Barbossa had left Cleo left too. She had no intention of returning. She was tired of always fighting with him and knew that if she left the fighting would stop. It had been a hard decision, but she had made it with no second thoughts. Cleo had taken great care to make sure that she was not followed, but somehow Jack, Barbossa's pet, had followed her. He made curious chattering noises and gave her sad looks.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Jack. I have my reasons."

The little animal left her eventually, and ran back the way they had come. She knew that he was running back to his master, but it didn't matter much to her. He would never be able to lead Barbossa to her. At least, she thought he wouldn't. Sometimes Cleo wondered if the little creature understood what she told him, but knew that it was doubtful. Hours passed, but to Cleo it seemed like no time at all. A little chattering noise caught her attention. It sounded a lot like Jack. Sure enough, seconds later the little monkey leapt onto her shoulder. He bounced up and down and made loud chattering noises, like he was talking to someone. Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the bank of the stream where Cleo stood. She stood and drew her pistol, ready for whatever was coming. A menacing shadow fell over her face that only the sparkle of her ice-blue eyes could pierce through.

As the unknown person came through the bushes, Cleo approached and put the barrel of the pistol to the person's throat.

"Angel…I mean ye no harm."

"What did you call me?" she asked, lowering her weapon and stowing it away.

"I called ye Angel."

"How did you find me?"

"Jack showed me the way. What are ye doin' out here?"

"I wanted to go where no one would find me. All I've done with you lately is fight, and I've finally gotten tired of it."

"Why didn't ye just say something to me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry about putting my pistol to your throat."

"It's happened more times than ye think."

The two fell silent. Barbossa approached her and touched her face. He took her hand and walked with her back to the small house they shared. He lay with her on the bed, keeping her safely wrapped in his arms. Eventually, she fell asleep next to him. It was the first time in weeks that they had not fought. Barbossa removed his hat and laid back. He stroked Cleo's hair and watched her sleep. After a while, he fell asleep as well.

Hours passed and the two remained asleep in each other's arms. A loud banging at the door roused Cleo; she cursed Barbossa for being such a heavy sleeper. She picked up her pistol and cautiously answered the door. A bloody-faced man stood before her. What she could see through the blood was almost enough to stop her heart.

"Joshamee? What the hell happened to you?"

"We sailed to Port au Prince after we were attacked the first time. They found us there so we came back here. The _Pearl_ is on the other side of the island. Jack's wounds are worse than mine. We need you, Cleo. Jack needs you."

"Of course he does… How many were killed?"

"Seven. Eight if we don't get back in time."

Cleo roused the sleeping Hector and told him what was going on. He agreed to stay behind and wait for her. She kissed him and disappeared into the forest with Gibbs as her guide. Once at the other side of the island, Cleo saw that the ship was floating closer to the shore than it should have been. She rowed back to the ship, allowing Gibbs to rest. It took a little while, but she accomplished the task. Cleo fastened the longboat to the ship and climbed aboard. Ragetti gave her a sad look and pointed towards the captain's cabin. She rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

The door closed softly behind her as she entered Jack's cabin. Cleo approached the bed and sat on the edge next to him. He didn't open his eyes to look upon his visitor; he just laid there breathing laboriously. She looked him over, removing his shirt to get at the injuries from which blood dripped. There were several minor cuts on his chest from sword blades, a pistol shot lodged in his thigh, a dislocated shoulder, and a terrible bruise on his side.

"Jack, I want you to listen to me. Don't try to move or go anywhere. I don't know what's bruised your side so badly, but I can guess. You were hit with something during one of the battles you were in and one of your lungs is bruised, which explains why you can't breathe so well. I'm going to do what I can about the shot in your thigh and your shoulder. I'll be back."

She left the room and commanded the crew to bring her the things from the surgeon's cabin. Cleo saw Crank, the old surgeon, dead near the starboard anchor. She took the tools brought to her; she ordered that they bring her a bottle of rum and a bucket of water. Pintel and Ragetti brought the items in to her and set them at her feet. After they were dismissed Cleo dipped a rag in the water and gently wiped the blood off of his chest. She felt him tense beneath her and smiled to herself.

"Jack, this will probably hurt. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that you won't feel anything." She said as she took hold of his shoulder.

He yelled curses at her as she jerked his shoulder back into place.

"Oh, hush you're going to be fine. What I'm going to do now is going to hurt a hell of a lot more. Here," she said, putting a dry rag in his mouth, "bite down on this. Just stop screaming at me."

Cleo laid out the surgeon's tools and soaked one rag with rum and another with water. She dabbed at the bullet wound with the alcohol-soaked one in an attempt to clean it. Then, she picked up the scalpel and made a tiny incision to make the wound open up a bit. The blood that poured from his open wound quickly soaked the rag she used to wipe it up with. Cleo picked up the tweezers and pried out the round shot. She picked up a needle and threaded it; she stitched the wound and cleaned up the remainder of the blood. Jack was reluctant to have the rag taken out of his mouth, but he let her have it eventually.

"Now, don't move until that bruise clears up."

"Thank you, Angel."

"You're the second person to call me that today, Jack."

"I wouldn't have lived without your help. You are a true angel."

"Aye, that's true. Get some rest, Jack. Oh, and don't let Hector hear you call me that. He wouldn't like it."

His response was a half-hearted nod and the closing of his chocolate colored eyes. Cleo smiled and left the cabin, telling Gibbs not to let him out of bed until the bruising was completely gone and his breathing was back to normal. The crew all thanked her, and then allowed her to leave. It was dark when she arrived back at her home. She found Barbossa asleep once more. Cleo sat by him and ran her fingers over the scar under his eye. The light touch made him flinch in his sleep. A shimmering object around his neck caught her eye; she pulled the chain from which the object hung off of him to inspect it. It was the ring she had given back to him so many months ago. Cleo wondered how long he had kept it around his neck. She noticed him stirring and placed the ring in his hand. His blue eyes opened and blinked at her a few times.

"When did ye get back?"

"Just a moment ago... Why?"

"I missed ye. I wanted to ask ye somethin'"

"First, I must tell you what kept me. Jack's injuries were worse than I had thought. He will live, as will the other injured crew members. Jack's a fighter and has quite a set of lungs on him…"

"What does that mean?"

"He yelled curses at me for a bit."

"Well, he got what he deserved."

"Hector, be kind. Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I never thought that I would ask this question to anyone. Mostly because I didn't see meself as the type to ask it, but here I am." He said, sitting beside her and fingering the ring she had placed in his hand. "Cleo, will ye be my wife?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: ****This chapter contains material suitable only for a mature audience. If you are offended by things such as this, do not read this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: **_Saying Goodbye_

"What did you say?"

"Cleo, will ye be me wife?"

"Hector, I will. You know I will. I've spent the greater part of my life with you, but I never thought you were the marrying type."

"And so I wasn't, but ye changed me mind." He replied, sliding the ring back into its rightful place on her finger.

To him, she was beautiful. He would finally get his beautiful pirate bride. He loved her and knew what she could do; he knew that she was not just another pretty, helpless woman. Barbossa took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He pressed his lips hard against hers. She made out a barely audible groan that slipped from him. The soft sound made her smile. Cleo pulled away to look into his deep blue eyes. Her fingers skimmed over the scar under his eye. His face softened at her gentle touch. She noticed the little monkey, Jack, watching them from the table. The look on his little face made her laugh.

"I think someone wants his master's attention." She said.

"What about getting attention from his mistress?"

Cleo laughed and watched the little creature scamper over to them and make himself comfortable in her lap. He made chattering noises as he looked up at the two.

"This little guy is so curious."

"Aye, he always has been."

"He was angry with me for a while."

"What for?"

"When we left you behind he got angry. He didn't like being without his master."

"I didn' think he'd be too happy about leavin' me."

"He wasn't happy at all. I wasn't really happy about leaving you either, but I thought that I had lost you forever."

"I had to act the part, Cleo. I didn' have a choice."

"I know that."

"Well, what are we to do with all this free time?"

"What do you propose?"

He grinned and began to run his hands over her clothed body. He pressed his lips against hers again and wound one of his hands into her raven hair. Cleo reached up and removed his large hat. Her free hand found the hem of the shirt he wore and slipped under it to touch his skin. Barbossa hissed softly at the sensation of her cold hands on his body.

"How badly do you want me, Hector?"

"Ye have no idea…" he answered, sliding a hand under her dress.

Jack, who had moved away from them, made a loud chattering noise at them and scampered off. The sound hadn't disturbed Cleo and Hector. She removed his coat, vest, and shirt and ran her hands over the scars on his upper body. The sensation sent a shiver through him and made his hand's grip on her thigh tighten. She had almost forgotten how much her touch affected him. Hector didn't like the smug grin on her face. So, he moved his hand upward a few inches, pressing his fingers against the underthings that covered her sex. The smug look vanished almost instantly. The underthings were promptly moved aside to allow his fingers to caress her inner folds. He watched her expression shift to one of pleasure. Seeing and hearing her enjoy herself got him hotter than he already was. He thrust his fingers in and out of her. She leaned on his shoulder and kept herself as quiet as she could. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted just yet. She attempted to shift herself around to straddle his waist, but was stopped by a firm hand on her hip.

"Yer not movin' unless I say so…"

"Is that so?"

"Aye, that be so."

Cleo grinned and pressed her lips against his, running her tongue across his bottom lip. Once she was granted entrance and slipped her tongue into his mouth, she moved quickly and arranged herself in the position she had wanted. She felt his sizeable bulge pressing against her and grinned. Her hands busied themselves with the task of undoing the breeches he wore. He stared at her, his hands roaming her still clothed body; the dress that still covered her displeased Barbossa.

"Now, Cleo, we'll have to be doin' somethin' about yer clothing situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Yer still wearin' clothes. I'm goin' ter fix that."

He made good on his promise, for he promptly picked up a small dagger on the end table and cut the back of her dress open. He tore the garment off and discarded it on the floor, leaving her in only her underthings. He allowed her to stand and lead him to the bed that they had slept in for many months. He watched her remove the articles of clothing that still covered her and turn back to face him. Instead of going for the bed, he shoved her up against the wall.

"Now, are ye going to sit back and take it or will I have ter force it on ye?"

"You know damn well I never sit back and take anything."

"I suppose we'll be doing this the hard way, aye?"

"You know we'll be doing it the hard way." She said.

Barbossa grinned and slid his breeches down his legs and kicked them away. He lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She had no choice but to hold on; he had dropped her before and she knew he'd do it again to teach her a lesson. He roughly thrust up into her and groaned at the warm feeling. It was something he enjoyed more than anything else he had ever experienced. He felt her fingers winding themselves into his hair and pulling gently. The slow tempo with which he began did not continue for long. Hector's breathing became more and more ragged and his thrusting quickened and grew rougher and harder. Cleo gasped and cried out in pleasure. It had been quite a while since he had taken her in such a way. When she felt him slow almost to the point of stopping completely, she glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she panted.

"I want ye to say it."

"Say what?"

"I want to hear ye say me name."

She groaned and banged her head against the wall. The slow pace he had adopted was torture.

"Please…"

"Please what?" he asked, trying to restrain himself.

"God, Hector, please!"

"I thought so…"

With that, he resumed pounding into her with everything he had. The screams of pure pleasure coming from his companion drive him closer and closer to the edge.

"Hector…!"

Her words got caught in her throat as the waves of bliss crashed over her. Feeling her shake in his arms finally brought him to his own climax. Hector leaned against the wall, trying to stay upright. He laid the still-shaking Cleo on the bed and got comfortable next to her. Then, the two slept.

Two weeks passed without a word from Jack or his crew. Cleo and Hector were happier than they had ever been together. Even though she was happy, Cleo was still worried about Jack. Halfway into the third week without any word from Jack or Gibbs, she decided to go back and check on them.

"Hector, I'm going to look for the _Black Pearl_. You stay here and make sure no unwanted guests come by. I'll be back before dark. I…I love you, Hector." She said.

It was the first time that Cleo had actually said the words "I love you" instead of just thinking them. He looked up at her, surprised.

"I love ye, Cleo. Be careful out there. I'll be here waitin' when ye return."

She left with a smile on her face. The journey to the place where the ship was anchored took longer than she remembered. That may have been due to the fact that no one was going to perish should she get there too late to help. It turned out that the ship was exactly where she had left it. There was no longboat on shore, so she swam out to the large vessel and climbed the rope that held the anchor in place. The crew on deck stopped and stared at her in silence. Ragetti smiled and mouthed her name to Pintel. Ragetti was the first to approach her and hug her.

"Where is Jack?"

"The Captain be in his cabin, miss."

"How's he doing?"

"Go see fer yerself, miss."

"Thank you, Ragetti." She said, rubbing the tall man's shoulder.

Cleo entered Jack's cabin and found him standing and moving around.

"I see you're feeling better." She said.

He jumped, apparently not hearing or seeing her enter. Once he realized who he was dealing with, Jack put his hand to his heart.

"Don't scare me like that, love."

"You can handle little old me."

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one."

"Oh, so you do know what a lie is…" she said, joking.

"Of course I do, love. Who would you think that I don't?"

"I was messin' with you, Jack."

"Oh…"

"In any case I'm glad you're feeling better."

"You saved my life, Angel."

"Don't mention it. I made you a promise and I intend to make good on it."

"I can tell. I see you didn't bring Barbossa with you."

"No, Jack, I didn't. I would prefer to speak to you alone. If he were here the two of you would be arguing like children as usual."

"Would not…" he replied.

"Would so."

"Would not."

"You would so. Don't lie to me, Jack."

"Fine…"

"Soon we will have to part ways. When that time comes where will you go?"

"Me and me crew will go after the Tree of Life again."

"Beware the poison mists, Jack."

"We'll be better prepared for that this time, Cleo. We'll be okay."

"Good… My ship sails at the end of this week. Yours should as well."

"I will leave here then as well. Will we see each other again?"

"Yes, Jack, we will see each other again. I promise you that."

"Then I suppose this is goodbye…"

"Yes, this will have to be goodbye, Jack. Never forget us."

"To be sure I won't."

Cleo hugged her friend, not really wanting to leave him. She whispered something in his ear that made him step back in shock. She gave Jack a sly smile and left him standing there dumbfounded. On deck, Cleo said goodbye to Gibbs and the crew. The swim back to shore made her feel ill. By the time she got back to her little home it was dark and Hector was asleep. Cleo made herself comfortable next to him and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** _Off on an Adventure of their Own_

Nine A.M. on the morning of the _Weeping Angel_'s departure. Cleo rolled out of bed and ventured into Tortuga. She let Hector sleep so that he wouldn't have to hear her yell at the drunken slobs she called her crew. Before she began rounding up her crew and the needed supplies, she ducked into a physician's office. Cleo had not been feeling well for a while now and wondered why. The physician's findings did not surprise her at all, and she was able to go on with her day without any worry. By noon, Cleo had gathered ten of her crew members. Only three men were unaccounted for. The _Weeping Angel_ was loaded with the needed supplies, but there was still the question of the three missing men. Cleo assembled a pressgang and gave them instructions to take three passed out drunks from the Faithful Bride that evening and take them aboard the ship. Once this task was complete, the ship would depart.

While her crew readied the ship and prepared themselves for the long voyage ahead, Cleo returned to her home and her lover. She expected Hector to be awake by now, but he was not. She shook him vigorously and called his name, but was unable to wake him. She groaned and shoved him out of bed and onto the floor; he landed with a loud thud.

"Bitch!" he hissed groggily.

"And what way is that to speak to a lady?"

"Lady me ass…" he mumbled, "Ye know better than ter do that, Cleo."

"I heard that! If I knew better, I wouldn't have done it. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that the crew is assembled, the ship has been loaded with supplies, and we set sail this evening."

"That be so?"

"Aye, that be so."

"Well, let us get back to our ship. We needn't stay here any longer."

Cleo agreed and the two headed to the ship, Jack the monkey in tow. The rest of the day passed with almost no incident. That evening, the pressgang returned with three strong looking men in their possession. These men would have to prove their worth in order to be kept alive. Once everything and everyone on the ship was accounted for, Cleo and Hector began giving orders. The anchor was raised, the gangplank brought aboard and stowed away. The _Weeing Angel_ drifted away from the dock and away from the Port of Tortuga. The sails were unfurled and filled with the wind. As the vessel picked up speed, Cleo allowed the helmsman, Lester, to guide the ship. She stood on the bridge with Hector and watched the sun set.

"Where will we go now, Hector?"

"I suppose we'll go lookin' for another adventure."

"That's all fine and dandy, but, Hector, there's a stowaway on board."

"Where? I'll gut the bastard!"

"You don't want to be doin' that…"

"And why don't I?"

Cleo raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, giving him a "think about it" look.

"No…" he said, a smile beginning to form on his face.

She nodded and touched her love's cheek tenderly.

"Amazing! Ye've made me a happy man these past few weeks, Cleo, but this be over the top!"

He pressed his lips to hers and grinned.

"I suppose the adventure we were looking for found us, Hector."

"Aye, that be certain. With the two of you by me side I think we'll make it."

And so, Hector, Cleo, and their unborn child sailed off into the sunset, eager for a new life and whatever the future held. They would face whatever challenge awaited them together, and nothing could stop them.

The End


End file.
